Disappear
by Lunae Ariae
Summary: Kisara is a girl with no past, or so she claims. What is she hiding from her friends? Well, saving one Kaiba will turn her life upside down. Rated T: for some language.
1. Destiny

_Disappear_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: To own Yu-Gi-Oh would make me a very important person... and a dude. Since I am neither, I think it is safe to say... I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, or its characters.<p>

Claimer: The idea for 'Disappear' is indeed mine.

A/N: Originally this was going to be a very very very very very very very long oneshot. But then I decided not to put my surprisingly faithful readers through that. So I am going to split it into a few more chapters. I am thinking three as of this moment. Actually, I PLAN for three. However, the chapters will still be somewhat long.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Destiny<em>

The figure in black jumped from roof to roof. The person grunted as they pulled their body onto the final roof at the edge of the harbor. A gunshot was heard, and the bullet whizzed past the persons head. A female voice cursed, as the figure in black reached for the pistol resting in the holster on her hip. She held it in one hand as she easily aimed and pulled the trigger two times. One of her pursuers saw fit to yelp, as one of the bullets she had released lodged into his upper arm and the other into his leg.

"Damn it, Dragon! Just give us the key!"

Through the mask that covered the bottom half of her face, the woman named 'Dragon' smirked. "Agent Yamato, I have no clue what you are talking about. I have never heard of this key of which you speak." She lowered her arm slightly but keeping her aim on the one she called Agent Yamato.

"Shut up! You know what we are talking about; the key was not Dark's to give, nor yours to take! Give it to us and we will grant you a painless death." The agent that was shot said, his arm flat against the ground, while pointing the gun at her.

The masked woman turned to laugh scathingly at the wounded agent. "Agent Kentarou, you are so funny. First I'm the traitor, and then it is you betraying me. You forget we used to be on the same team."

"Enough!" Agent Yamato and Agent Kentarou let lose their bullets and in the two moments that followed, Dragon merely laughed, as the bullets pierced her clothes and skin. She was sent flying into the harbor. The agent that was not wounded ran to the side of the building.

"Shit, she won't survive that fall." He said, holstering his gun as he went over to pull his partner to his feet.

"Ow, ow, ow! Watch the leg you moron!" Agent Kentarou said, flinging his good arm around Yamato's shoulders.

"Stop your whining. We have to get back to headquarters. Ms. Ishtar will not be pleased with us."

__ 4 Months Later __

"I have to say, when you asked me to dye your hair silver, I thought you were crazy. However, and don't take this in a bad way, you look better with silver than with brown hair." The young woman looked up at the smiling brunette. She smiled herself, as she looked in the mirror. In the past four months she had come a long way. She went from being a loner orphan that had no past and no foreseeable future, to being a girl who smiled often and had many friends.

"Thank you, Tea. We should probably got meet up with Mai and Mana now." She said smiling.

The girls grabbed their bags and headed out of the Gardener home. They walked through the streets of Domino, talking about anything they thought of and oblivious to the stares directed at the girl next to Tea Gardener. Yes, the girl was pretty, but what they were staring at was her silver hair that seemed to shine blue in certain light. The two girls laughed about some memory or another before there was a screech.

"Oh my, Ra! Is that you Kisara?" The two girls wiped their tears of mirth away, looking toward the girl who had shouted. A tan girl with dark brown hair was standing next to a tall, busty woman with long blond hair.

The blonde pouted as Tea and Kisara stopped in front of the two new females. Kisara, the newly-dyed silver head, spoke to the new brunette. "Yes, it's me, Mana. Do you like it?" Kisara was obviously talking about her hair.

Mana squealed in delight as the blonde, Mai, picked at the tendrils that hung in Kisara's face. "It looks wonderful on you Kisara! It almost makes me want to dye my hair... BLONDE!" Mai flinched.

"Why, Kisara? Why? WHY? Your beautiful brown hair gone! The red sheens!" Mai lamented the loss of her friends' beautiful hair. She had secretly wanted to be a brunette for a long time but always knew that dark hair with her violet eyes would make her look evil. She wasn't evil. Well, not in a way that anyone could tell.

"Well, Mai, my original hair color was silver." Kisara said, as she watched the grown woman pout over hair.

"Yeah, remember the story about the people who found her, and the orphanage." Tea said.

"The superstitious old lady who made you dye you hair." Mana supplied.

Mai sighed in defeat. "Yeah, yeah, to the old hag silver hair was a bad omen."

Tea looked down at her watch, gasping at the time. "Guys, if we don't get to the Game Shop now, we'll be really late." When the girls looked at Tea's watch, they began walking instantaneously. As they walked they talked. They were heading to the Game Shop for some much needed hangout time with the guys: Yugi, Atem, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Duke. Sure it was a lot of guys with so few girls, but they had fun. Tea remembered what it used to be like, when it was just Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and her. Those were the days she had really wished for more female friends. Then Yugi's cousin Atem had moved to Domino from Egypt. Mana came from America, Bakura started hanging out with the group, Duke... she wasn't sure how Duke had weaseled his way into the picture, but he definitely made things more interesting. And then there was Kisara.

Kisara was an orphan. She had been found on the docks by policemen. They had taken her to an orphanage, and a week later she was adopted by a nice family who had a little boy that wanted a big sister. And that same week she had been adopted, her adoptive parents enrolled her in Domino High. At least, that was the story Kisara had stuck to. In fact, there were a lot of mysteries about Kisara. Where did she come from? How did she get amnesia? Why did she have a star-shaped scar on each arm? Where did her mind go where her eyes went blank? Did she even have amnesia? Why does she wear a silver key around her neck?

Tea decided not to mull over it as the group of girls got closer and closer to the Moto Game Shop. Mana had said something to Mai about going out with Joey, and Mai had retorted with, "When are you going to tell Atem YOU like HIM?" Mana's tan face was covered with pink as they came a block away from the street the shop was on.

"Hey look, it's the Kaiba's." Mai said suddenly. The other three girls looked up to see the older and younger Kaiba with one bodyguard. They had just exited a restaurant. They had probably been eating with some other business tycoon. Kisara watched as the young boy, Mokuba, if she remembered correctly, stood on the curb. The girls were a couple yards away when it happened. The street, normally busy, was mostly empty, except for an oncoming truck. Mokuba had seen something across the street that made him really excited. He began running across the street without thinking.

Mana, Mai and Tea stood and gasped. Before any of them could move Kisara began running into the street towards the boy. She saw the truck that would hit the boy before he would make it. She was faster. She grabbed the boy, kicking the ground to launch the both of them across the street. A second after they were out of the way, the truck mowed over the area they had just been. In the air Kisara had altered their positions so she would be the one to land on her back. When they landed, screams were heard, as well as the crashing of Kisara landing on a stores' outdoor display.

Seto Kaiba, the bodyguard, Mai, Mana and Tea were running across the street when Kisara grabbed the boys' shoulders. "What were you thinking? That truck may have seemed far away but if I had been a second later we'd both be road kill!"

"Mokuba!"

"Young Master!"

"KISARA!"

Kisara and the boy laying on her flinched, as she and the boy turned to stare at the five people crossing the road. Their expressions were a range from anger to worry. The boy looked back at the woman he was on. "I think we're in trouble."

"I agree with you there, kid." Kisara gulped as the kid got off of her. She got up and was met by her friends. One second she could hear the boy getting scolded by the two men he was with, the next she was getting chewed out.

The angry and worried words of Mana, Mai and Tea didn't even make sense. However, the phrase 'what were you thinking?' came out quite often. Kisara didn't pay any attention to her friends; her attention was stolen by the kid she had saved and the man yelling at him. She could see who the kid was, it was Mokuba Kaiba. And the person without the dark sunglasses was Seto Kaiba. It so figured that she would save the younger Kaiba. The word 'destiny' ghosted through her head.

"Kisara, are you even listening to us?" Mai bellowed, grabbing Kisara's ear.

"Ow!" Kisara said as her attention was brought back to the three very angry women in front of her. She rubbed the ear Mai had so "savagely" grabbed. "Yes, I am. 'What were you thinking, Kisara?' and 'You could have gotten killed!' Oh, and my personal favorite, 'Never do that again!'"

Her friends gaped at her. They hadn't expected her to actually have listened. Her attention had been elsewhere, they could tell.

"Honestly, do you expect me to let a kid, or anyone else for that matter, get killed when I know I can do something about it?" Kisara placed her hands on her hips, mock-glaring at her friends.

Mana and Mai laughed nervously, while Tea sighed, "No, you would never become that kind of person. You always do that: prevent preventable things from happening." Her silver-haired friend could sometimes be way too nice for her own good. Yet, somehow, at the same time she was also a cold person. Sometimes it seemed as though Kisara could be crueler that the ice block Kaiba himself. Speaking of the young CEO...

Kisara looked down as she felt a small hand tug hers. The boy she had saved was holding onto her hand. "Thank you for saving me, miss."

"I'm sorry you had to put yourself in harm's way for my brother, miss..." The older Kaiba bowed in thanks to the young woman with silver hair. He truly was grateful, but almost felt that bowing was taking it a bit too far. But he had to show his thanks in full.

"Akizuki. Kisara Akizuki. And it was no problem Seto Kaiba." Kisara said, smiling slightly. She turned to her three friends who had slightly shocked looks in their faces. Tea had known Seto Kaiba longer than Mana, Mai, or Kisara, and never had she seen him bow to... well, to anyone. He had always been the one getting bowed to. She didn't even imagine that his body was capable of the motion. Mana and Mai were just shocked to hear him say the word 'SORRY'. They had never thought it to be in his vocabulary. "Come on, girls. We're late." Kisara began walking away, but the voice of the young CEO stopped her.

"Wait, Kisara." Kisara turned, to stare at the young man who had bowed in gratitude. "Is there any way I can repay you? Is there anything I can get you?" Call Kaiba crazy or desperate, but the one thing he hated more than the Geek Squad, Pegasus, and 'Fate' combined, was being indebted to someone. Yet, he couldn't seem to stop getting himself into situations where he would owe someone. Although, he had to admit, this latest incident was entirely Mokuba's fault.

Kisara couldn't help but sigh. "Look... Kaiba, I don't want your money, or anything else from you, really. I did only what was right. I would never have been able to forgive myself if I let a kid get mauled by a truck."

Kaiba was dumbstruck. "You mean you didn't save my brother for payment?" Normally, the only reason anyone did anything for him was because he was who he was. They wanted something out of it. For Kisara, a girl he barely knew, to save his brother at her own expense, and not ask for anything in return was... strange.

"Heck no. Tell me Kaiba: if you saw a child in the street, about to be hit by a car, could you live with yourself if you let the child die?" Kaiba stared at the silver-haired woman, as she walked away with her friends hot on her tail. Tea turned back for a moment, and she saw Kaiba staring at the ground. She couldn't see his face, but she could see Mokuba staring up at him worriedly. The bodyguard just stood there, doing his job... for once.

* * *

><p>"Kaiba ACTUALLY tried offering Kisara MONEY for saving the kid?" Tristan said, gaping at Mai who was telling the story of how Kisara nearly died. Well... that MAY be exaggerating it a bit...<p>

"I told ya, he's an idiot!" Joey smiled.

"Are you all right, Kisara?" The twins, Atem and Yugi, said simultaneously.

"I'm fine, but Kaiba had some kind of a weird shocked look on his face when we left." Kisara was sitting in the Moto's living room, sipping the soda that had been provided by Yugi's grandpa.

"Well, that's not surprising. I mean, I don't think anyone has ever refused money from Kaiba." Tea said, from her seat next to Yugi. This was a seat that she always gladly occupied. She had had a crush on Yugi, the smallest member of the group for nearly two years, and yet was still too afraid to say anything about it. It was the same way for Mana and Mai. Mana liked Atem, the older twin, and Mai... well, even Mai was unsure of what she felt for Joey.

Tea remembered how Mai had come to join their group. Mai had gotten mixed up with the wrong type of people, and Joey... well, ha had saved her. The details were fuzzy for anyone but Mai and Joey. All that anyone knew was that Joey was overly protective of Mai ever since that day.

"Well than anyone else on the receiving end of his offers must be very shallow." Kisara said. Though, it wouldn't surprise her if that person had managed to meet people only after is money. However, Kisara was not like that. She could never be like that. The Key and Stars were proof of that. Suddenly, her mind wandered to the one she had called Dark. They had barely known each other, and yet Dark had entrusted her with the Key... She blinked once or twice to bring herself back to the Moto Game Shop.

"He'll probably try to get you to take his money in school tomorrow." Duke said. He was always the oblivious one when it came to the feelings of his friends and Kisara's "blank-outs". But he was smart when it came to other rich people. Or so he liked to think.

Atem was the one to stare at Kisara as she blinked out of another trance. So many times she brushed off her... disappearance, whenever anyone mentioned it. But Atem had always had a sense for these types of things. He could tell that there was something about Kisara that she was hiding.

Kisara sighed, "I'm wishing that he'll just drop it. I did what was right, end of story."

Bakura laughed slightly and in his accent said, "If you're lucky, he will."

* * *

><p>It was early when Kisara woke the next morning. The sun was just rising. She blinked as she pushed herself onto her forearms. After staring at the clock on the opposite side of her room, she saw that it was almost six in the morning. She had an hour and a half before she even had to think about leaving for school. She got up, flinging the covers to the side and her feet came in contact with the plush silver-gray carpet of her room. After stretching and yawning she made her way over to the window. Kisara saw that the sun was not yet up, but the light was showing on the horizon.<p>

After seeing the beautifully quiet morning she decided to do something she hadn't done for a week. She decided to go for a morning jog. The feel of blood pumping through her veins at an accelerated rate always put her in a good mood for the rest of the day. It reminded her of the good old days, before she had to fake all this "amnesia" crap. Son she was dressed in the clothes she wore especially for running. After she was out of her own room she peeked into her brother's room. For being a preteen boy, he sure kept it clean.

Taro Akizuki, Kisara's younger brother, was still fast asleep. Kisara quietly closed the door and continued to sneak down to the front door. There she pulled on her sneakers that were perfect for running.

"Going somewhere, Kisara?"

The silver-haired girl flinched and gave a very small 'eep'. Turning around she saw her father sitting in the chair on the other side of the family room. Nervous laughter bubbled out of her chest. "Good morning, daddy. I thought you were still asleep."

"No, I have an early case this morning. I was just about to leave in five minutes." Her father, Keichi Akizuki, was a lawyer. He was one of the best in Domino. He was a great lawyer and an even better father. "Where were you going, Kisara?"

"Just for a morning run, daddy. I'll be careful, I promise."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight." Kisara and her father smiled at one another, and Kisara made her way out of the house. She sat on the steps to stretch a bit so she wouldn't risk pulling a muscle while running. After a minute of this, she took off.

Normally she would run three blocks and back around, but this time she decided to run four. It was a nice morning after all and she had more things to think about. She couldn't help but think back to the day before. The only thought that went through her head as she ran into the street and grabbed the kid was that she couldn't just stand back and watch, like she did the last time. Her pause resulted in her current situation. Though having a family was better than living on the streets.

She hated the lie she had to live to survive. She wanted to tell her friends and family everything, but... their safety depended on her secrecy. And her pretending to be an amnesiac, was key.

Almost fifteen minutes later Kisara was back at home. She took a shower, got her school supplies together, kissed her mom on the cheek and left for school with her brother.

"What happened to your hair, sis?" Taro asked his sister. To him she looked like she had gotten seventy years older since he'd last seen her. She had been with her friends all day the day before, and hadn't returned home until around nine. That had been after Taro had gone to his room to finish up his project for school the next day.

"I just had Tea dye it back to its original color." They turned a corner.

"What did mom and dad say?"

"They weren't too upset about it. If anything, they were happy to see me as I was before they adopted me."

"So... how's Mai?"

Kisara turned her glare on her little brother. Taro and his twelve-year-old self had a very blatant crush on the older woman. "Look, you little punk, Mai is way too old for you. And she's interested in someone else. It's not like you ever had a tenth of a chance anyways." Kisara always acted like this with her family. She acted like this with anyone who she knew. This was because she had to cut them some slack. They would never know her like... them.

"Ouch, sis. That's just plain cruel."

They continued on their way. Taro's school was a couple streets away from Kisara's school. When they reached it, they said their goodbyes and Kisara kept on walking. She was a block away from school when the voice interrupted her most private thoughts.

"Hey, wait up!"

She turned around and say none other than the boy she had rescued the day before. He was running to catch up to her, and stood panting when he finally did. "Hey, kid. What are you doing here?"

"I saw you walking, and I had to come say 'hi'." The boy with unruly black hair smiled at Kisara, his blue-violet eyes shining. Kisara couldn't believe it, but she actually found herself liking this kid that nearly got her killed just the day before. "I'm Mokuba, what's your name?"

The silver-haired girl couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow as she smiled, "My name is Kisara. Didn't you hear me when I told your brother the same exact thing?"

Mokuba looked shocked, but then realization dawned on his face. "Oh..." He looked a bit sheepish before his expression changed again. Kisara decided that this kid was probably very expressive, but maybe only around certain people, like her. Just looking at his changing expressions made her miss those four: her three best friends and the one who looked up to her. She was sad that the one would have to take her place, two would miss her, and the last would have to bear the responsibility of her disappearance and the disappearance of... THAT...

"So, Kisara..."

"MOKUBA!" The girl and boy turned around to see a fuming Seto Kaiba.

Kisara glanced at the boy, "Why do I get the feeling that this is another 'Ruh-roh' moment?" Mokuba looked down and mumbled something incoherent.

"What did I just get done telling you about? You promised you wouldn't run off again." It was then he saw the blue-eyed girl next to him. He had recognized her immediately as the one who saved Mokuba just the day before. "Akizuki."

"Hello, Kaiba. Don't worry, Mokuba was just saying hello." Kisara said, turning on her heel and entering the school gates. She could vaguely hear the Kaiba brothers talking, but she paid no attention to them.

In the classroom, Kisara sat in her seat next to Bakura. She had to admit, that the kid looked like someone she once held dear. But that was all over. She had a new mission now. This mission would last her entire life and into eternity. She watched as Seto Kaiba entered the room and sat in his seat. The boy was ignoring her, just has she had wanted. He no longer pressed the issue of money. She sighed. 'Why am I doing this? It's so... pointless!'

The day went on in a normal fashion. Classes lasted forty-five minutes, lunch was the same, and the period after lunch was study hall. Kisara did something that no one else ever did: her homework. She hadn't gotten much of it and the stuff she did get was what she considered easy. It took her twenty minutes to do it, and when she was finished she turned to talk to Tea.

They were talking, when Seto appeared next to them. They both looked up from their laughter, however Kaiba was looking only at Kisara. "Mokuba wants to know if you'll meet him in the park in two days."

"Why?"

"How should I know?"

"You're his brother Kaiba."

"Look, are you going to come, or aren't you?"

Kisara thought about it. What harm could come from meeting a kid in a park in two days...? She couldn't think of anything. So she nodded, "Sure. The park at the center of the city, right?"

"Yes." With that, Kaiba went back to his desk and the book he was reading.

In truth, Kisara truly had no idea what would come of her acceptance. This moment, was the defining moment of her fate.

* * *

><p>The next two days were highly uneventful. Kisara and Seto made eye contact a few times, spoke a little, and came to mildly like each other. Tea, Mai and Mana often teased Kisara for this, and she teased them right back. Tea had known Yugi for years and still had not gathered her courage to confess. Mai had been saved by Joey a few times, and still felt the need to act as she did when they first met. Mana had managed to become good friends with Atem and still managed to think he didn't like her in that way.<p>

Kisara didn't like anyone, so they only teased her about Seto Kaiba because they were getting along. Apparently, Kaiba had never wanted to try with his other classmates, and those same classmates had never truly tried with Kaiba. But there wasn't really anything to tease her about.

Tea had somehow convinced Kisara to let her go to the park as well. So, Mokuba was pleasantly surprised when he saw Tea and Kisara, both of whom had saved his life at one point or another.

"What are you doing here, Gardner?" Seto questioned. He planned to be in a good mood for Kisara, but the brunette cheerleader had ruined. He even had to restrain from smiling on the way over to the park. The sight of Tea Gardner had ruined it. If he were truthful, he would admit that he was glad that he had gotten to talk to the silver-haired girl.

Every time he had spoken to her over the two-day span, he mentally thanked his brother for this chance. They had not always talked about Mokuba either. Sometimes it was just a greeting or a farewell, other times they found themselves in a heated discussion about books, musicals, or politics. They had a bond that no one could understand. He knew Kisara was adopted, the teacher had told them so the day she came. He had to admit, he liked her silver hair better than the brown it was before.

"It's okay, big brother. Tea can be here too!" The younger Kaiba abandoned his place next to the older one and stepped in between the women who were waiting for him.

"Where are we going?" Seto asked, sighing. He would have to deal with Gardner for Kisara and Mokuba, but he would never admit that Kisara was part of the reason.

"You can't come with us big brother!"

Seto's right eyebrow rose, "And why not?"

"Um... well..."

Tea could see the boy was having trouble, so she answered for him. "Calm down, Kaiba. Mokuba will be fine with us. If you can't trust Kisara and I with your brother, then you have some SERIOUS issues."

Seto glared at the brunette. "I trust Kisara, I'm just not so sure about you."

"We'll be fine, Seto." Kisara and Mokuba said, although Mokuba's was a bit whinier.

Tea's eyes had widened at Kisara's use of the older Kaiba's first name. Normally, it was only Mokuba who called his brother 'Seto'. Everyone else usually called him 'Kaiba'. But then Tea remembered that it was a day after Kaiba had first approached Kisara, when he stopped calling her 'Akizuki', and Kisara stopped calling him 'Kaiba'. Tea used all of her will-power to keep from smiling.

Seto considered it for a moment. While he didn't want his brother to spend time with Yugi's cheerleader, he wouldn't mind Mokuba being with Kisara...

His sigh was of exasperation. Then he looked to the puppy eyes of Mokuba and Kisara. He was done. The cold-hearted, hard-headed, steely-eyed Seto Kaiba was done in by two pairs of puppy eyes. It was almost a disgrace. "Fine. Gardner, Kisara, I'm trusting you two with Mokuba. Don't disappoint me." He turned on his heel. When he was at his car he turned around and saw Mokuba holding Kisara's hand, and they were walking away. He stared after them until they had disappeared on the other side of the park.

He thought seriously for a moment about following them, and he would have too, if he didn't have a company to run. Many times he would seriously think about handing the company over to someone else, perhaps someone in the company who was just below him and had his complete trust. But he had realized long ago that he would never be able to do that. He had taken this company from the world of weapons of mass destruction and turned it into a gaming company. While he never deleted the weapons files, he never unlocked them either. That was a part of the company he still was not ready to face again.

Stepping into his car, he closed the door, and sat in silence. He took a deep breath, and turned the key.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here Mokuba?" Kisara asked, she recognized the place as the place Mokuba and she crashed in front of just two days before. The place was called "Ancient Treasures" and the windows were covered by silver curtains, so Kisara could not see inside.<p>

"Weren't we here a couple days ago?" Tea said from her place on the other side of Mokuba. She vaguely remembered it in the background as she, Mana, and Mai yelled a Kisara for jumping in front of a truck. Although, she did it for a good cause: Mokuba. The fact that Mokuba was still alive was the reason Tea could not stay mad at Kisara. The silver-haired girl, after all, had been the only one to act, and how could the brunette stay mad at her friend for saving a life. But why hadn't the truck stopped? They didn't even blare their horn. It was like...

"Yeah, we were Tea. We're here to get a present for my big brother." The two girls tilted their heads to the side at this. Mokuba laughed a little, "Next week is his birthday, and this place has something I want to get him."

Tea and Kisara nodded. The three walked in and Mokuba went to the back of the store. The store was empty so Kisara didn't worry about it. Tea and Kisara split up to browse.

Kisara hadn't known that her new friends birthday was next week, he had never said anything. She wished Seto had told her. But then, what did she really know about him. She knew all the general things: his job, name, age, and other things that were generally public information. From her few conversations with him she knew other things like his views, his favorites, but beyond that... nothing. She sighed as she realized that it may take a while before that became friends that shared other information.

Her head whipped up. NO! She could not think that. She, Kisara Akizuki, could never be friends with a Kaiba. It would endanger the Kaiba, and herself... even the world. She could hear a cold voice in her ear, 'You killed him! It's your fault! ...And now, you belong to me.'

Any normal girl her age would have broken down crying, but the tears would not fall for fear of HER. Kisara shook her head once more; she needed to think of a present for Kaiba. Why? Because even with all the repercussions that could ensue, she still felt it was right.

There on the shelf in front of her, was a crystalline dragon figurine. It had blue hair sprouting from the back of its neck, and blue wings. The silver collar around its neck was plain. She immediately picked it up and took it to the counter. Mokuba was finishing his purchase of a dragon pendant, and Tea had already bought her purchase of a translucent card box with a black etching of a dragon.

"We were about to come looking for you." Tea said, and Mokuba moved allowing Kisara to step up to the counter. But she did not set her purchase down. The man behind the counter stared at her.

Her free hand gripped the silver key pendant that was perpetually around her neck. "I wonder, would it be possible for you to..."

* * *

><p>"I miss her Dark." Spoke a person sitting by a window. He watched as the rain fell.<p>

"You've been saying the same thing every day for nearly five months." The man called Dark sat, dancing his fingers across computer keyboards.

"Yeah, Akefia, don't act like such a lost puppy. Besides, we all know I was Dragon's favorite." Said a youth leaning against the door frame, he was keeping watch.

"Shut it, Crayze." Akefia sighed, "Dark, why did it have to be her?"

The man stilled his fingers. How he missed the young girl he saw as his sister, how he missed his real sister. This was why he worked with computers, they didn't leave. "She was here before any of us. Crayze, your sister held her captive for a moment when she was only eight years old."

"But that wasn't Dragon's fault!" Crayze's fist came in contact with the wall.

"That matters not to your sister." Dark said, his fingers moving once more. Akefia's fist clenched as lightning whipped and thunder cracked.

"And now she's plotting with Yamato, Kentarou and that little bitch, Draca. That information you gave Dragon, they want to pry it from..."

The three men were silent for a moment. They didn't want to admit it, saying it aloud would make it true. Crayze had nearly killed Kentarou and Yamato when they brought the news five months before. It took both Dark and Akefia to hold him back. But in their minds, the final words ghosted through.

'...from Dragon's cold, dead hands.'

* * *

><p>AN: Soooo... What do you think? Good, bad, should I continue? Well... I'm going to anyways, but please review. I want to know what I can fix, what I could do to make it better, and plus, reviews give me warm fuzzies inside. This story was inspired by 'I'm Back' from the Music to Duel By Soundtrack.

_Next time: Surprises are in store for both Seto and Kisara._


	2. Replacement

_Warning: This chapter contains a song._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Replacement<em>

The woman with black hair stared out the window of the building. Her ocean blue eyes surveyed the city, glaring all the while. Her fists clenched at her sides as she turned toward the case planted on the wall. Behind the glass was a single silver gun. The blue chain that was attached to the grip was short with a blue dragon wing. The weapon had belonged to her best: Dragon.

Yamato and Kentarou had told her what had happened when they went after the spy. They shot her and she fell. The building that sat on the water, the one she fell from, was too tall for her to be alright. The rocks below surely would have impaled her if the fall did not break her neck. But the black-haired woman could not be so sure, she had trained Dragon herself. Dragon was the best in the Group. So she pressed the button on the desk.

In came a young girl dressed in entirely black. Her body suit was black, and so was the mask covering the bottom of her face. She stood silent, awaiting her orders.

"You are Draca, correct?"

"Yes Ma'am." The girl answered, her voice was that of an innocent but held the coldness of an assassin.

"You are the one Dragon was training, correct?"

Draca's jaw clenched. This was about that... bitch again. "Yes Ma'am."

The black-haired woman sized the girl up. This Draca was small and hardly looked like anything. If she had to be honest with herself, Dragon had looked far more intimidating at a mere eight years old. But that one was cold from the start. This one was not. This one had been trained to act as she did.

The woman suppressed a sigh; even in her mind she was still praising the one that had betrayed her. That was about to end. "I want you to find Dragon's corpse, and bring me the Key. Do whatever it takes." In truth, she had waited this long to see if Dragon was still alive. She had hoped that if the girl were still alive, she would come to her senses and return to the Group. But after five months, and still no sign of the girl, if she could not find Dragon then no one could.

Draca seethed in her place. She knew why the boss had waited so long to give the order.

"Yes, Ms. Ishtar."

* * *

><p>"Kisara!"<p>

The silver-haired girl turned to see none other than Seto Kaiba himself approaching her at her locker. She couldn't help but notice that his hair was slightly wind-blown and out of his face. He looked... nice. She nearly mentally slapped herself for having the thoughts she was having.

"Hello Seto," she said, smiling despite the mental slapping she had given herself.

He stopped a few feet away, staring at the smile. He stopped staring as she turned her attention back to her open locker. Seto suddenly remembered the reason he had come to speak with his silver-haired friend.

"Did anything bad happen yesterday?"

Kisara suddenly looked at him. "Wouldn't Mokuba have said something to you if something did happen?"

Seto let out a sigh. THE Seto Kaiba let lose a genuine sigh. "That's the thing; Mokuba refuses to talk about yesterday. Every time I ask him about it he changes the subject."

Kisara closed her locker, relocked it, and turned to the brunette. While one hand was holding a few notebooks, the other reached up to rest on his shoulder. Seto tensed, as did Kisara. Why had she just done that? To pull back now would be seen as odd, but to keep her hand on his shoulder...

"Don't worry; nothing bad happened. We went to a few stores, bought a few things, and talked most of the time." Her hand returned to her side.

Kaiba was flustered for a moment. "Um... okay."

They talked some more as they walked to the classroom. They were earlier than most students so they were the first two in the classroom. Soon they found themselves talking about their little brothers. Seto always thought he had Kisara beat with amusing tales of Mokuba. Kisara always had him beat with her stories about Taro. Many of her stories were told to Kisara by her parents, since Kisara had not around when these events took place. She told Seto just that.

For twenty minutes they experienced absolute freedom. Kisara would laugh at Seto's stories, and his sides would split at her stories. Seto couldn't do this around anyone else. Kisara was just about the only person he laughed in front of. And Kisara, while she did laugh around her friends, she had never in her life laughed as much as she did in that twenty minute time span. Their laughter was cut short when Tea entered the room. She smiled at them, and continued on to her own seat on the other side of the room.

Kisara smiled apologetically at Seto, standing from the seat next to him. She had to clear up any misconceptions Tea was getting.

When she was sitting in her seat in front of Tea she turned around to the smirking girl. Kisara knew the thoughts that were most likely in Tea's head at that moment. She knew they were thoughts with no truth to them.

"Now Tea, I know what you are thinking..."

"Oh believe me my dear; you have no idea what I am thinking."

"...and whatever you are thinking is far from the truth. Seto and I are just friends. You and Yugi however-" Kisara was changing the subject but Tea cut her off as the blush began creeping up on the brunette's face.

"Don't change the subject, the fact is, you are the ONLY girl Kaiba has gotten close to, as far as I know. Mana and I tease you for reasons, you know." Tea rested her head on her hand, smiling at her silver-haired friend. She had heard Seto and Kisara laughing with each other from the hallway.

After seeing the cruelty that was Seto, it was a relief to know that he was even capable of laughing. But Tea noticed one other thing: Kisara. It was Kisara who had been able to make the cold-hearted CEO laugh. Her silver-haired friend had made him laugh. That was more than she was sure anyone had ever been able to do.

Kisara groaned, "Ugh, think what you want." She looked up at the brunette. "Did you tell everyone about next week yet?"

Tea's eyes widened as she remembered what Mokuba had asked them to do. "No not yet. If we are going to do it, it needs to be today. We have to get so much ready." It was Tea's turn to groan. She could just imagine that she, Mana, Mai, and Kisara would be stuck doing all the work. Joey and Tristan wouldn't do a thing, but Yugi might. She had no clue about Atem, Bakura, or Duke.

Kisara's voice lowered, "But remember, not a word of this can reach Seto."

Tea nodded. At that moment their classmates began filing into the room. Soon Mana and Atem were talking about the Egyptian Special on the History channel the night before, Tristan and Duke were messing with their hair, and Joey and Bakura were speaking in hushed tones. Kisara and Tea looked at each other questioningly.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Yugi piped up. He had been the last to arrive, and saw Joey and Bakura looking worried.

Joey looked at Yugi, and then Bakura. He didn't notice the two blue-eyed girls staring at him. He sighed, "I got a call from my mom last night."

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked his blonde friend. If the bags under his bloodshot eyes were no indication, then his posture made it clear for the world to see. Joey always held himself tall, with his back straight. The Joey Wheeler at that moment was sleep-deprived.

He sighed once more, "Well, yeah. The police are gonna stop the search for my sister."

"You have a sister, Joey? You never told us that!" At this point Atem, Mana, Tristan and Duke were paying attention. Kisara and Tea were finally acknowledged, since they had been listening since Yugi spoke up.

"Yeah, dude. Why do the police need to search for her?" Tristan said. He had been Joey's friend since before they began getting along with Yugi and Tea. The fact that even he didn't know about this sister, it shocked Tristan.

Joey looked around at all the worried looks on his friends' faces. He realized that he was trapped, and that getting out of this without telling them about his sister was unlikely.

"Her name is Serenity, and she's fifteen-years-old. Well, that's what she would be about now. She went missing five years ago. When my mom first told me about it, she said that Serenity was trying to find me again. But... she never made it." His fists clenched at the air. "The police are saying that since they haven't found her yet the chances of her being alive are next to none. They're just giving up!"

Bakura pat Joey's back. "He decided to tell me because of my cousin. Akefia disappeared a couple years before his sister. He should be almost nineteen, but..." Bakura sucked in a breath, "...two years ago, the police declared him dead as well. They just give up after five years."

They were all in a solemn mood for the rest of the day. Mana and Kisara were especially quiet. One was staring at the back of Joey's head, and the other was staring at the blackboard, paying no attention to the lesson, disappearing into her mind.

At lunch, the group stood together. Their moods had not yet brightened, which was good, because another member of the group was about to share some news of the same nature as that mornings revelations.

"Me too." Mana spoke first as everyone moved their desks into an amoeba shape.

Each person in the amoeba looked up. Atem was the quickest to respond.

"What is it Mana?" His voice held concern for the tanned girl sitting next to him. He would not deny that he liked the girl, but he felt that maintaining their friendship for the sake of the group was more important.

Mana sucked in a breath, hoping for it to calm her. It didn't. "I have a brother who's missing. When we were still living in America, my brother came to Japan for his business. He ran a computer company, you see. He was twenty when he disappeared on his trip. The police gave up last year, and as a result my parents packed up all of our stuff and moved here. We refuse to believe he is dead." She held her hands firmly in fists on her lap. She was nearly shaking.

Atem found himself reaching out and wrapping his arm around her. He felt the need to comfort the girl. And Mana found that as Atem's strong arm wrapped around her, the inner shaking subsided. His arm was warm and she had to resist the urge to lean into him. Mana simply turned to stare at the spiky-haired Egyptian, and they smiled.

Tea was gladdened by the sight before her. It was nice to see her two foreign-born friends finally beginning to hit it off. From her peripheral she saw Kisara staring down at the lunch between her hands. She wondered what was going through the amnesiacs head. Was she wondering about her real family? Was she thinking about her adoptive one? Could she imagine those she forgot with the amnesia when she closed her eyes? There were so many unanswered questions about the girl.

Kisara was staring at the star-shaped scars that were revealed with the summer uniform. Her eyes were wide, and all she could think of was the timeline: Joey's, Bakura's, and now Mana's timeline. This was not something she wanted to hear. However, she conceded, she needed to hear it.

"What was his name?"

The whole group turned their gaze on Kisara. They hadn't heard her speak all day.

"His name was... is Mahad."

* * *

><p>By the time the group was out of school the solemn faces had disappeared. They were now in preparation mode. After they had eaten a lunch with a sprinkled in conversation Tea and Kisara had finally told their friends. Mokuba had threatened evil things if the two girls did not bring the rest of their friends in on the plan.<p>

Seto's birthday was in five days, and they had a lot to do. Mokuba decided that they should do the planning and organizing of decorations at the Game Shop. He would come over on Saturday and Sunday when the group wouldn't be in school but Seto would be at work. Monday and Tuesday would be the last minute preparations and Wednesday would be the day. It was Friday, and the two girls had only just told the rest of their friends.

At the front gate Mai watched as the high school students filed out of the building. She smiled a secret smile as she remembered the text conversation she'd had with Tea that morning. It made her feel like teasing a certain silver-haired girl.

"What's so funny Valentine?"

The busty blonde turned toward the source of the voice. She saw none other than Seto Kaiba and had to repress the wide smile that was fighting to show. "Nothing, Kaiba. Absolutely nothing." She paused. "Well Mr. Kaiba, could it be you are learning to be social?"

Seto sneered at the woman and began walking toward the limo that was waiting for him. His driver had insisted on driving him to school, work, and home. Anywhere else and Seto would drive himself. When he reached the door that the driver held open, he glanced back. At that moment he saw the one person who could make him smile, aside from Mokuba: Kisara. His frown slowly turned into a smile and he climbed into the car. For the first time, he was in a good mood as he headed off to work.

Back at the gate Mana had run up to Mai, "Will you do something about Joey?"

Mai looked toward the man who was in many ways her savior. He had an angry look about his face.

"What the heck happened?"

Mana sighed, "You're about to find out."

Joey came right up to Mai, "Will you please tell them that they're crazy?" Mai barely had to give a questioning glance at Kisara.

Te began explaining, "Kisara and I hung out with Mokuba yesterday, and we found out that older Kaiba's birthday is next week. Mokuba threatened Kisara and I with very evil things if we didn't help him have a party for his brother. So, we want to meet at the Game Shop Saturday and Sunday. On Wednesday, right after school, Kisara and I are going to go over there to set up, you all come at five and Kaiba will be there at five-thirty from work. How's it sound?"

A slow smile came upon Mai's face. Of course Kisara would be involved if it were about Kaiba. "It sounds great."

"What?" Both Joey and Tristan burst out. They were not too happy with throwing a party for the one they liked to call a 'rich bastard'.

"You heard me, kids." She loved to rub in the fact that she was older than them, but not too much because she still liked the blonde who was three years younger than her. "We are going to do this party, and you two are going to help and no 'buts', Joey."

Joey was silenced. He could say nothing against the older woman. It was he who had rescued her two times and yet she still told him what to do. This was why people told him he was hopeless with girls; he was bossed around by the most troublesome one of all.

"Fine," Joey conceded.

Mai smiled, the defeated look on Joey's face was too cute. However, she much preferred his determined face. It reminded her of the times he'd saved her from either another or herself. He'd been her hero: her own knight in shining armor. Some girls could only dream of such a person; she was lucky. Unfortunately, she also had the dumb luck of having a very DENSE knight in shining armor.

She turned on Kisara, discarding her thoughts of Joey before she began blushing, "So Kisara, when are you and Kaiba getting married?" At this everyone was spluttering incoherent words, but none more so than Kisara.

"W-What!" Kisara, for the first time, was genuinely flustered. She was moving her mouth, but no sound was coming out. There was also an unmistakable blush working its way over her entire face.

"But Tea told me about it this morning. She said Kaiba proposed."

Kisara turned a glare on Tea. If looks could kill, Tea would have been a hundred feet below and still sinking. The brunette laughed nervously.

"Uh... thanks Mai... Okay, Kisara, stop cracking your knuckles... and put away that, uh, suddenly very sharp pencil... let me explain." In the next moment, Tea was behind Yugi and Kisara was being held back by everyone else. Literally, Mai, Mana, Duke, Bakura, Tristan and Joey all had a hold on her.

"So, I may or may not have had a very short texting conversation with Mai this morning, after I heard you and Kaiba laughing. But I never said anything about you two getting married! I just told her about you two laughing together. Mai just said that to get me into trouble!" Tea clutched to Yugi's shoulders in fear. Kisara could be truly frightening when she was angry. She looked so angry that she was beyond it; she was enraged. Tea knew that given the right opportunity the silver-haired girl/demon could kill her. It wouldn't matter if they were friends or not.

"Were you really laughing with Kaiba, Kisara?" Bakura said, straining at her left elbow. She growled in response.

"I think they were. I walked around in the hallway this morning, and heard laughter coming from our classroom." Duke said. He had been early arriving at school, but didn't feel like sitting in a desk, so he'd wandered the halls aimlessly. Once when he passed by his class he did indeed hear laughter. He even looked in the window and saw Kisara sitting on the desk next to Kaiba and they were laughing together with tears in their eyes.

"Really, Kisara, you have to believe me! I only told Mai about the laughter. She made the marriage joke all on her own!" Kisara stopped struggling when Tea said this, and everyone who had been holding her groaned as they pried their stiff fingers from the silver-haired girls' arms and legs. Mai and Mana had holds on her legs and the boys had grabbed her arms. Her strength surprised all of them.

Kisara took a few calm steps toward Yugi and Tea. Yugi was letting loose nervous laughter and Tea was whimpering. But Kisara had no intentions of hurting the brunette or the tri-colored teen, she merely wanted to see something.

She held her hand out. "Let me see your phone, Tea."

A shaky hand came from behind Yugi, around his waist. Kisara took the hot pink piece of technology and began pressing buttons. When she found what she was looking for, her eyes found the ground and she handed the phone to Yugi, and she turned. Her glare found Mai, and Mai ran.

Kisara knew she was taking this a few steps too far as she began running after the blonde. But the reactions on her friends' faces were far too priceless to stop now. So she ran after Mai. It was as she was gaining on Mai that she realized they were almost at the Moto's Game Shop.

When they were in front of the building that held so many memories for all of them, Kisara latched on to Mai's shoulder. They jerked to a stop. Mai was breathing slightly harder than Kisara, and her knees were shaking. She had run all that way in high heels, after all.

"Mai..." Kisara began in a sickly sweet voice.

Mai gulped, "Yes?"

"... If you EVER say that Kaiba and I are going to be married, ever again. I swear I will destroy all of your favorite outfits." This was a blow for Mai; she absolutely adored her purple clothing. Kisara knew this, and used it to her advantage. But Mai was feeling brave, a little too brave.

"So what?"

Kisara's smirk twitched, "Or I could tell Joey how you've wanted to get in his pants since he saved you."

Mai's jaw dropped, and she had trouble forming words. Kisara couldn't take it anymore, she let go of Mai and began laughing almost hysterically.

"Oh, that is SO not funny Kisara."

"Yes, it IS so funny Mai!" She was silenced by another bout of giggles. "You know I would never tell anyone when someone likes them." She wiped the tears from her eyes, as the laughter subsided. She let out a breath, "And besides, I know I can trust you with the same when I finally do start liking someone."

They smiled at one another. It was true, when Mai knew that Kisara truly did like someone, she would keep the secret well.

As the rest of their friends came up to the Game Shop, they were happy to see that the silver-haired girl and blonde had made up. Maybe now they could get some work done.

* * *

><p>"Where are Duke and Bakura?" Mokuba said, as he entered the back room of the Game Shop. It was noon on Saturday, and the teenagers plus Mai were lounging around, dinking Soda.<p>

"Duke had to work today." Mana said. She lived near him so when she had walked by his apartment she saw him leaving. He had told her to keep him updated because he had to work and couldn't come. Apparently sales for Dungeon Dice Monsters were going down and he had to think of something totally original to bring them back up.

"Bakura had to stay with his family today. This is the anniversary of his cousins' disappearance. His mom is having a hard time." Tristan supplied. Bakura had phoned him before Tristan had to leave for the shop.

"Okay," said the black-haired child. He had no clue what was going on. He saw the mood that was coming over the group and quickly changed the subject, "So, this is what's going to happen: next Wednesday..."

* * *

><p>"Bye, big brother!"<p>

The brunette CEO looked down at the suspiciously innocent look on his brother's face. "Remember Mokuba, don't go anywhere. I'll be back in two hours." It was three-thirty, and Kaiba Corp was having only a small problem.

Kaiba wasn't skeptical because of the innocence on that face, but because the child had failed to say 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BIG BROTHER!' even once. Mokuba never failed to remember Seto's birthday.

"Okay, see you then!"

Seto decided to drop it. If he didn't it would bother him for the short two hours he would be working. Soon he was in the limo, and on his way to work.

As soon as the limo rounded the corner, a hooded figure on the sidewalk looked up and ran across the street. Three more figures soon followed it into the gates of the Kaiba mansion. At the door Mokuba greeted them, an evil glint in his eye.

"Man, I thought he was never going to leave." One figure said, removing her hood to reveal a tanned foreigner. Mana shook her think hair out, hoods always made it stick to her head.

"You didn't tip him off, did you kid?" Mai said, running a hand through her hair.

"No..." Mokuba said, thinking. "...He was just being extra slow today." Mokuba mentally slapped himself; that made Seto sound like he was naturally slow.

"So he's normally slow?" Mai said, staring down with a bemused expression. Mokuba began protesting.

Kisara stood with her brunette friends. They just watched as the younger Kaiba defended the older one. Kisara had to admit, the only time Seto had been slow to react was when Mokuba froze in the street. The other times Kisara had been with Seto, he wasn't slow. He had good reflexes and was always quick to react.

He had confided in her that when one had as many enemies as he did, he needed to be quick. He also mumbled something about inadequate bodyguards too. Kisara fought a blush as she remembered what had happened during that conversation. She was thinking about something and her attention had been elsewhere. Kisara almost fell down the steps.

She couldn't believe she had done that. She never lost her focus in that way. To lose it at that moment and in front of Seto was inexcusable. Luckily, he caught her round her waist. They landed on the floor, but Kisara had been spared a fall down the steps. What made her blush about the memory was that she had landed between his legs. She could feel his chest behind her. The thing that frightened her was that she had never had that sort of reaction toward anyone before; especially not a man.

"Can we just start decorating?" Tea said, losing her patience. Her outburst had brought Kisara back to the present.

Mai and Mokuba looked away from each other, finally putting an end to their quibbling.

For the next two hours the girls and young boy cleaned. They set around birthday decorations in colors of blue, red, and silver. At quarter after five, the boys arrived. Despite some resisting on Joey and Tristan's part, they each held a present. Nothing was too big; the presents were all relatively small.

Soon they were each in a hiding spot in the living room, and Mokuba was opening the front door for his brother.

"Hi Seto!"

"You didn't burn the house down Mokuba. I'm proud of you."

Mokuba suppressed a smile, knowing that there were ten people in the other room who could hear his brother being light-hearted. "Why would you think that, big brother?"

Seto took off his jacket, revealing his black shirt and black leather pants. The white trench coat he always wore set off the colors, allowing him to have a not too depressing look about him. He still thought the young boy in front of him was hiding something, but decided not to mention it. The maids would have dinner ready soon enough, so he made for the living room.

Mokuba's smile was wide and almost evil as he followed his brother to the living room. He bit his lip, to keep from laughing out loud about what would happen as soon as Seto turned on the light. And when he did...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SETO KAIBA!"

The blue-eyed CEO was wide-eyed with a dropped jaw. He KNEW there was something fishy about the way Mokuba hadn't said anything about his birthday all day. Now he had decorations, a cake, a small pile of presents, and ten people to prove it.

He couldn't move and he couldn't speak. He was in between yelling at Mokuba, and leaving the room. Maybe he could go back to work. But then, his old secretary had threatened to announce over the PA system that it was his birthday.

While he wasn't paying attention, Mokuba had guided him to sit in front of the cake, and Kisara was waving her had in front of his face. "Come on, Seto. The candles are melting." Kisara smiled. He was in shock.

Mokuba, Mana, Tea, Yugi, and Kisara sang as he blew out the candles. Then he opened the presents. He was in a daze for the whole event, and didn't really know what was going on. He knew he said thank you, and opened presents but his mind wasn't actually there until he reached the last two presents. It was about six-thirty by this time.

As his fingers unwrapped the present from Mokuba, he breathed in, "Mokuba, is this the reason you ran across the street that day?" He held the pendant in his hand. It was beautiful. It shined in the light. The blue and silver made him think of Kisara.

"Um... no?" Seto just smiled slightly at his brothers' attempt to lie. It was Kisara's present that made his breath catch. It was a crystalline dragon; it had blue wings and hair, and a silver collar. He suddenly thought of the blue eyes white. But something caught his eye. On the collar, on either side of the dragon's neck, were two blue crystals.

It was after this the group left. The maids would clean the remnants of the party. Seto watched Kisara as she left, and when all ten of the people who had invaded his home were out of sight he turned on Mokuba. The boy thought his brother was going to reprimand him, but he was wrong.

"Where did Kisara get that dragon?"

Mokuba looked up, "From the same place I got the pendant. Except..." Mokuba wondered if he should tell is brother THAT, but he knew that since he started he would have to. He sighed, "...she added the crystals."

"How?"

"That silver key she always has around her neck. They were a part of that key. She had the store owner remove them and put them on the collar of your dragon."

__ 1 Week Later__

It was a foggy night when a woman in black made her way down to the dock. She had to find someone. And this was where they should be. She stared up at the building. It was the building that had contributed to the disappearance of Dragon.

"Hey, this place is off-limits!" A man said, shining a flashlight on the woman. She smirked, and a second later he was against the wall with her knife pressed to his neck.

"Where is the silver-haired girl?" An innocent voice came from the woman holding the knife.

"I don't know, I swear!" Her knife pressed harder. And the man became even more fearful for his life. "Look, we found a girl like that in one of the boats a while back, the police took her to the hospital. She was alive but I don't know what happened to her!"

The knife was returned to its place on her belt, and she turned away. "Tell no one of this." Her tone of voice was all the warning he needed. When she was off the dock she turned into an alleyway.

"He didn't know did he?" A voice came from the shadows.

"No surprise." She turned on the man, "Your job was unfinished, Yamoto. She was still alive when they found her."

"Impossible! Kentarou and I both shot her! She should be..." He was cut off; suddenly he remembered something from two weeks ago. "...Alive. I saw her."

"You bastard! When?"

"Around two weeks ago, Ms. Ishtar told me to take care of the youngest Kaiba. A silver-haired girl saved him from my truck. It was her Draca."

The girl breathed in, and clenched her fists so she wouldn't throw her knives at the agent. Ms. Ishtar would not be pleased if an agent was lost because of Draca's carelessness. "She's alive then?"

Agent Yamato nodded. "Yes, and I just saw the same girl enter the arcade a few blocks away."

Draca smiled, "Good."

* * *

><p>Yugi waved to the Kaiba's as they entered the arcade. Mana, Mai, Joey, Tea, Yugi, Kisara, and Atem had asked Mokuba to come. Seto would have come begrudgingly if he hadn't heard that Kisara would be there. Knowing that his silver-haired friend would be there made it better. Yes, they became friends. Tea noticed that since they began talking Kisara smiled more and Seto spoke more. Seeing her friend and the thought-to-be cold CEO together made her smile. It wasn't always a mischievous smile either. Those were reserved for teasing, but the brunette was truly happy for her friend. She watched as Seto went immediately to Kisara's side, and Mokuba began talking to Yugi and Atem.<p>

"Hey Tea." A boy who was passing by said.

She looked toward the boy, and had no clue as to who he was. But she did recognize him from her many Dance Dance Revolution tournaments. "Hello," she said in return.

"There's no DDR competition tonight, it's karaoke."

She smiled a small smile, "I know." At this the boy smiled, waved and walked away.

"Hey, Kisara, you should sing for the karaoke thing!" Mokuba said, smiling.

"No, I don't think I should," she said, fighting a blush. She would be far too embarrassed to sing anything in front of her friends, especially in front of Seto. No, she liked singing; it was one of the few things she actually liked in life. But she couldn't in public.

"Yeah, you should, we want to hear you sing," Mai said. A chorus of agreements followed. Seto just watched in amusement. Of course, he would never tell anyone of his amusement, but as he watched the silver-haired girl refuse enthusiastically, he couldn't help but crack a smile.

Kisara, on the other hand, was far from amused. She was scared of letting people hear her sing because personally she didn't think she was all that good. But as she stood there, shaking her head and refusing, she saw someone enter the arcade. The girl was dressed in all black, and while her face looked youthful and innocent, her eyes held nothing but dark and frigid emotions.

Suddenly she felt the need to get a message across. She stopped shaking her head, and her hands fell to her sides once more. "All right, I can sing something."

Silence fell over the group as smiles broke out on their faces. Then everyone but Seto was pushing her toward the stage where applause sounded for the singer who had just stepped off. Kisara went up, chose a song, and stood staring out at the back of the crowd. As the intro music ended her blue eyes met cold brown eyes. Kisara fought her desire to glare. The singing began.

_Disappear _

_Out of here _

_It was time to pay my dues _

_Never guessed _

_T__hat you'd be dressed _

_In my clothes and in my shoes_

Kisara tried desperately not to glare during the first verse. The clothes that were being worn by the girl had once been hers. Those the mask was not covering the bottom half of her face, Kisara knew that the bundle that looked like a small scarf was truly the mask. All she could think as the next verse was coming was that the girl had no idea how big of a mistake she was making.

_You couldn't wait to move right in _

_If I were you I'd be concerned _

_Ain't no way you're gonna win _

_Betcha didn't count on my return_

_You thought you were so tough _

_You had it all under to control _

_Now enough is enough _

_Gonna take back what you stole_

Kisara spoke, ice chilling her words, "_Give it up, 'cause now I'm back_." She watched as the girl's expression shifted. It went from shock to almost immediate anger. The silver-haired girl smirked at the girl with light brown hair. She could not be killed so easily, and Kisara wanted the girl, Draca, to know that. And she could NEVER be replaced.

_On my own _

_All alone _

_This ain't how the story ends _

_Now I see _

_Those close to me _

_They were just fair-weather friends_

Of course this part was true, but only about HER. The others were real friends. Kisara knew that Akefia would miss her. They had been close because they each had natural white-silver hair. Crayze, well he was like a lost puppy, until he got his hands on a weapon. Kisara had often been the one to make sure he didn't do something he would regret. And Dark... he was like her older brother. He had been the one to grant her freedom, even though it was not his to grant. She knew he was the one who would get in trouble. But she hoped that Ms. Ishtar had allowed him to live.

_You suckered everyone in sight _

_With promises that fooled them all _

_You may be top dog tonight _

_The bigger they come, the harder they fall_

_You thought you were so tough _

_You had it all under to control _

_Now nothing's enough _

_Gonna take back what you stole_

Kisara spoke firmer, "_Give it up, 'cause now I'm back_."

Through the music, Draca made her way up to the stage slowly. This was an outrage. The one who had abandoned Ishtar Group was rubbing her living state in Draca's face. Ms. Ishtar had wanted the body, and the body was what she would get.

Kisara kept her eyes trained on the girl. In her eyes was a warning; there were far too many people present. Kisara knew that at any given moment Draca's knife could have been buried into her flesh.

Draca, however, knew the look on Kisara's face. It was the same look that had scared her and comforted her all at once, once upon a time. She took her hand from her hip, where a knife was concealed, and left the arcade.

_You thought you were so tough _

_You had it all under to control _

_Now nothing's enough _

_Gonna take back what you stole_

Kisara spoke with a tone that held finality as well as compassion, "_Give it up, 'cause now I'm back_."

Soon the song was ending. During the music there were shouts from the crowd. The applause drowned the music, but Kisara was okay with that. The microphone was in her hand by her side, as she stood waiting for the song to end. Under her breath she spoke, "Serenity Wheeler, Draca, whoever you are now: this is one Dragon you will never kill."

* * *

><p>The tanned boy burst into the computer room, where a man customarily sat at the computer, and another sat staring out the window. "Draca is back!"<p>

The man at the computer faltered in his typing, "And...?"

"She didn't have... a body, did she," spoke the other man.

"Dark, Akefia... Dragon isn't dead! She's alive!" The boy said, smiling almost uncontrollably.

Akefia stood quickly, "Really?"

Dark turned from the computer, "Don't be too pleased, Crayze and Akefia. Now that Ms. Ishtar knows this, she won't quit until she has the key once more." And he turned back to the computer.

The other two stared at the floor, and that day they vowed to never let Dragon be harmed again.

* * *

><p>AN: So there are a few things I would like to mention in this time's note.

First of all: I cannot begin to stress how strange it was to call Joey a "knight in shining armor", from Mai's perspective. Joey Wheeler is just not someone you call a knight!

Second: I know that this is the second fic with Kisara singing, but it just seems so appropriate. I'll make you all a deal, next time I won't have Kisara sing. How's that for a self-challenge? An even better one actually would be not having a song-fic... we'll see.

Third: I am BEGGING you readers to review! Even if it a short two word thing, just please review! I need to know someone is reading this other than two of my friends.

Thank you, with love, Lunae! See you next time!

_Next Time: Kisara confides in Tea, and Seto's worst nightmare comes true._


	3. Ending

_(Just for ShinabaMorotomo) Warning: There will be violence, blood, knives and guns in this chapter. Not necessarily in that order._

* * *

><p>AN: And I guess I have some questions to answer; they were brought up in the reviews for chapter 2. This story is an AU (or alternate universe), and it takes place during the second year of the characters' high school years. Mai, Taro and Mokuba are the only ones who are not in high school. And as for Draca, Akefia, and Ms. Ishtar, they will be explained in this chapter. I'm sorry if anyone has had confusions for the first two chapters, but that was intentional. Sometimes I think I have a habit of being too obvious with some things that shouldn't be revealed until the very end. So I'm glad that I have proven myself wrong with this story. Thanks to those who have stuck with this story since day one and to those who are just beginning. There will only be one more chapter after this, so I thank you for your patience.

So, are you ready to have all your questions answered? I thought so! Now, let the story continue!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Ending<em>

The woman screamed in frustration, flinging the books and papers from her desk against the far wall. She was angry and somehow relieved all at the same time. Somehow she wanted to praise and kill simultaneously. Her cold eyes met the fearful eyes of Draca. The girl stiffened; she had been scared of Dragon a few hours ago, and now she feared her boss. Ms. Ishtar spoke, "Did she have the key?" It was less coherent speech and more gritted out, pure loathing.

"She wore a key around her neck..." Draca didn't continue. She had to try her hardest just to keep from stuttering and shaking. She was at complete and utter mercy of the Egyptian.

Ms. Ishtar attempted to control herself; she had to reign in the conflicting emotions. If she didn't she almost feared that she would hurt the only one who could replace Dragon. She took a breath, "Were the IG Chips on it?"

Draca shook her head, "No, I didn't see them. But they could have been on the other side."

Ms. Ishtar sat at her desk, exasperated and furious all at once, "No, she wouldn't have had them covered. Dark gave them to her; she would have made sure she could see them at all times." She turned her head to stare at the gun on the wall. Its silver and blue coloring reminded her so much of the girl. She felt it was ironic that she had imprisoned the girl out of hatred, and now thought of her compassionately.

"Ms. Ishtar?" Draca said, attempting to keep the fear from her voice.  
>"Silence, I need to think." The woman sat at her desk, staring intently at the gun in the case on her wall. She remembered the day she met the silver haired girl. It was a sad day. On the same day IT happened Ishizu Ishtar exacted her revenge. Then she thought of something, Dragon had SEEN Draca. That would be the defining factor. The fact that Dragon had seen Draca would decide her whereabouts... "Perfect," she mumbled, smiling almost viciously.<p>

"Ma'am?" Draca said, lifting her head.

"We won't have to wait long. Dragon will be here soon enough." She stood, making her way to stand in front of the gun on the wall. She fingered the wood that was screwed to the wall, "She will come back to me of her own free will."

__The Next Day__

School was ending and Kisara sighed, placing her forehead on the desk. She hadn't been able to concentrate in school. Draca knew she was alive. She ran her hands through her silver hair, contemplating what her next move should be. As she wondered what to do, a voice floated through her mind. It told her in a panicky voice to take the card. The request was one from so long ago; she had nearly forgotten. Reaching into her bag, she felt for the card. Its smooth surface gave her the comfort she needed. She now knew what she needed to do. First she needed to prepare herself and those around her.

Tea came to Kisara at just the right moment. "Come on, we need to go," the brunette said, smiling at her friend.

Kisara stood; she cracked a small, sad smile, "Yes." They met up with their friends and talked about many things as they could in between their class and the gate. At the gate they separated, but Tea and Kisara kept walking toward the middle school. At the corner across from the school was where Tea would separate from Kisara, heading on to her own home.

"Tea," Kisara said suddenly, just before the brunette turned.

"Yeah?" Tea had noticed that her friend had been in deep though all day. She knew that something had happened at the arcade the night before; the silence had started after she stepped down from the stage. Hearing the silver haired girl speak now came as a shock, but it made her happy to know that her friend hadn't completely shut everyone out.

"Can I come to your house tonight, after dinner?"

Tea wondered why her friend needed to come to her house, but she didn't question it. She knew that Kisara would tell her that night. "It should be okay; I don't think my parents will mind."

Kisara nodded, smiling sadly once more, "Thank you. See you later." She waved as Tea turned to head home. The brunette waved as well, she thought it strange, but her questions would be answered that night. For some reason, she also had the feeling that all of her other questions, the ones that had nothing to do with Kisara's attitude, would be answered as well. That feeling scared her. Maybe it was the look on Kisara's face, maybe it was the sound of her voice, she didn't know but something told Tea that an end was coming. The feeling made her sick.

Kisara stood at the gate of the middle school that her brother attended. Soon Taro came out with Mokuba Kaiba at his side. Her eyes widened, she had no clue that her brother and the younger Kaiba were friends.

"Mokuba?"

The boy looked up from his conversation with the Akizuki boy and saw Kisara. Immediately he ran to her, flinging his arms around her waist, hugging her. "Kisara! Can you walk me home today?"

Taro watched the exchange between his friend and sister. Somewhere inside of him he felt a pang of jealousy that his sister was paying more attention to his friend. But he was also happy, because he knew what Kisara had done for Mokuba. It was after Mokuba learned Kisara's full name that the black haired boy had found Taro. They quickly became friends after Taro learned what his sister had done. He was proud to have a sister like Kisara.

"Hey Taro, do you want to come with us?" Kisara said.

The younger Akizuki nodded, "Sure."

As they walked Taro and Mokuba talked to each other and Kisara walked behind them. She could keep an eye on them this way. In truth, the Kaiba mansion was actually not that far away from the Akizuki home.

Once at the mansion Kisara spoke, "Mokuba, can I come in? I need to ask your brother something."

Mokuba nodded, "He should still be here."

The three of them made their way up the front sidewalk, and just as they reached the door Seto Kaiba walked out. He was dressed in his trademark trench coat with a briefcase in hand. His eyes widened upon seeing the three people on his front porch. "Kisara." He said; she was the one he was most shocked about.

"I'm taking Taro to get cookies. Kisara said she needs to talk to you." Mokuba said, rushing into the house with Taro at his heel.

Kisara stared down at her feet; she had been expecting a little more time to prepare what to say to her friend. She had to refrain from laughing. It was only a few weeks ago when Seto Kaiba had barely caught her notice. Now, she called him friend and cared for him. Sometimes she found herself blushing in his presence, other times her heart began to beat just a little bit faster. But often times she ignored it, and shoved it aside to think about later on.

Seto turned back from the door, and saw that Kisara was staring down at her feet. He did have to get to work, but he felt that he had to talk to Kisara. She looked as though she had something important on her mind. "What is it, Kisara?" His voice was worried, not exasperated as it normally would be.

She looked up, finally knowing what she was going to say, "Can I ask you a question Seto?"

"Sure," he was unsure of where the conversation was going, and it had only just begun.

"Suppose I disappeared one day; what would you do?"

His eyes widened, "What?"

"Hypothetically, of course." She couldn't let him realize just yet what was going to happen. She knew that if he knew she was going to go on a suicidal mission in only a few hours time, he would try to stop her. But what she was about to do was something she had to do. She had to go back. If she didn't she would never be free; even if she were dead she would not be free. The only thing that could free her from that woman, from that place, was a confrontation.

Seto's eyebrows quirked: he didn't like even a hypothetical situation where Kisara was gone. He had grown used to her some time ago, and even the thought of having to go back to the days when he had no friends was unpleasant. He would be lying if he even thought that he had no special feelings whatsoever for the silver-haired girl, but that was territory he was not yet ready to venture into. The thought of a world without Kisara: it made him sick to his stomach.

He stared into the ice blue depths of her eyes, and couldn't help it as his hands pulled her to his chest. Seto hugged the shocked girl to his chest, fearing that if he let go she really would disappear. Of course, he had an ulterior motive to holding her: he couldn't say what he was about to say to her face. He took a quiet breath, "I don't know what I would do with myself if I lost you Kisara. I'm scared that without you I would go back to being the person I was before you jumped into my life." He smirked at his own pun. "You can't disappear from me, Kisara. I won't let you."

Kisara stared wide-eyed over the shoulder of her friend. She didn't know what to think. She vaguely recalled her friends telling her long ago that Seto Kaiba was a heartless person who had little to no emotion. The man before her was not the same man. He was changed, and judging from his words he knew it but thought it was because of her. Kisara supposed that may have been true to some extent.

Her hands connected behind his back, "I won't leave Seto." She had to lie; it was the only way.

Seto let a genuine smile slip past his guard as he buried his face into Kisara's hair. They stayed that way for a minute longer: smiling secret smiles and holding each other close. It was inevitable that Seto would have to leave. They released one another and Seto stepped off his front porch making for the limo that would take him to work. Before he got in he turned around, waving a good-bye to Kisara.

After the car was out of sight two voices broke out singing, "Seto and Kisara sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes-" Kisara swiped at the singing heads before they could finish.

"Whoa, sis, you nearly clipped us." Taro said, grabbing for his head to make sure his spiked hair was not messed.

Mokuba just laughed nervously, not wanting to face the glare on Kisara's face, "Um, yeah, I think I hear my name being called." Kisara turned on the black-haired boy. He ran for the shelter of his home, "Good luck, Taro!"

As the door closed, Kisara turned, laughing at her brother, "Come on Taro; let's head home." She decided she could let the jokes slide. After all, it may be her last day to hear them. So she decided to let people have their fun because they may never see her again.

"Huh?" Taro said. He had been prepared for a beating. After a moment of staring after his sister's retreating form he ran after her. They met up at the front gate, turning to head home. "You aren't mad, sis?"

Kisara hummed a bit, "No. As long as Seto didn't hear it I won't kill you."

For the walk home, Taro kept some distance. His sister scared him at times. But eventually he was no longer scared of her, and fell into step right next to her. They chatted about music, and school; though, school was Taro's least favorite subject. Kisara kept her attitude normal so as not to make her brother suspicious.

She would tell her family everything, but not yet. She had it all figured out. And it would start with Tea, and the discussion she would have with the brunette later that night. She couldn't afford to think that what she was about to do was risky. If she thought that she could make a mistake, or she could lose her nerve. Even as these things passed through her mind, as they gave her ways that she would quit, she knew that she couldn't quit; no, she wouldn't quit. She had to end it.

And then the Akizuki siblings were at home.

* * *

><p>Seto ran his hands through his hair. He had been at work for an hour, and typing away trying to create new functions for the duel disks. Yet, everything he saw reminded him of a certain silver-haired girl who had the purest blue eyes he had ever seen. He tried not to think of her arms around his waist and the feel of her hair in his face. He tried to forget her scent, and the way she fit in his arms. He cursed, bringing his arms up to his head. He couldn't do it; he couldn't concentrate and he definitely couldn't work.<p>

His azure eyes lifted from the computer screen and he began looking out the window. The sky, even through the tinted glass, reminded him of the eyes of the girl who occupied his thoughts. He doubted that he had ever had as much fun as he had after Kisara became his friend. It was possible that she was his first friend. He thought back to the day they had met.

He and his brother had been walking in the city with a bodyguard who had so stubbornly refused to leave their sides. Of course, he ended up being no help at all. The only danger that day had been dealt with by a girl who just so happened to be Seto's classmate. After that incident, he couldn't stop bumping into Kisara. After he had asked her about meeting his brother he had all but sealed his fate of never being rid of her. If he were honest with himself, he would admit that he didn't really mind.

He stood, walking towards the window and standing in front of it. As he looked down on the city, he saw the people who practically worshipped him. He saw the people who were not part of the Geek Squad. He realized that those friends of Kisara's were different, and so was she.

He remembered the claim he had made earlier that day. _'You can't disappear from me, Kisara. I won't let you.'_ Suddenly, he turned on his heal. At his desk once more he began typing. He entered folders that hadn't been touched in years, and typed codes that he'd memorized long ago. The codes had once been on paper, under lock and key, but he had destroyed those documents after he had memorized them. They were far too dangerous to remain in existence.

He had no idea why, but he suddenly felt the need to open those accursed files. Something inside told him it was time, he needed to. Taking a breath, he placed his hand on the mouse. As he exhaled the mouse clicked from the pressure of his finger.

The weapons files, which had not been opened since Gozaburo disappeared, were empty.

* * *

><p>Tea met Kisara at the door as the silver girl came up to the front step. The brunette smiled, "Hey Kisara, come on in."<p>

Kisara looked up at Tea, "Actually, I was wondering if we could go to the park to talk. Is that alright?" That which Kisara had to confess could not be heard by too many people. The mere knowledge of this would bring danger to Tea if Kisara did not survive. She would tell Seto, but he was already too involved with it as it was, and Tea was her oldest friend who wasn't involved. She knew she could trust Tea with this.

Tea quirked an eyebrow at her friend, "Sure. I just need to tell my parents." She disappeared into the house and reemerged a minute later, closing the door behind her. "Okay, let's go," she said, smiling.

As they walked, Kisara wondered how she would even begin to tell Tea what she needed to tell her. It just wasn't the type of thing you up and told someone. Kisara could feel a myriad of emotions on her face but she was powerless to stop it. What would she say? How could she begin to say what needed to be said?

The brunette walked beside her friend in silence, deciding to wait until they got to the park to ask what was wrong. She could see multiple expressions on the silver-haired girl's face. She decided to save her questions for when Kisara was ready to talk. She wondered what her friend could have to say. She mulled over it in her head as they walked in companionable silence toward the park.

The girls entered the empty park and sat in a bench that was close to the center. The silence continued until Kisara was able to form words, "Do you have any questions?"

Tea thought she had missed something, "Huh?"

Kisara smirked slightly, "Do you have any questions for me or about me? I know my," she scoffed, "amnesia tends to raise questions about my real identity."

"Well you can't help your amnesia. It's not your fault you have it."

Kisara closed her eyes, "Actually I can help it because I don't have it."

Tea's eyes widened as she stared at her friend. The moments that passed after Kisara's confession were silent. Tea's first instinct was to think that her friend was lying, but she knew that her friend would never lie about something like this. "If you don't have it, then why did you pretend you did?"

"Because it was the only way to protect those who got close to me."

After Tea asked what she meant, Kisara began at the beginning.

"My real name is Kisara Tomodo. I was born into a poor family. My mother loved me and treated me well, but my father wanted nothing to do with me. He was a drug addict. I was eight when my mother died, and since she was the only thing tying me to father I was quickly thrown out onto the street. He wanted his rush more than a child. Barely a day later I was standing on the sidewalk looking into an empty road. I wasn't even paying attention, then the next thing I know tires are screeching and someone is crying hysterically.

"The man who was killed that day was no more than twenty. The crying person was his younger sister. She blamed me for the death of her brother. I had no clue what was going on. The next clear detail is that I was being outfitted to be a spy.

"For three years the woman, her younger brother, and I were the only ones in the group, The Ishtar Group, but then more came. Ms. Ishtar would leave for a few days and come back with some poor soul who was bound and gagged. Soon there was Ms. Ishtar, Crayze, Akefia, Dark, Draca, and I. I was given the name Dragon."

Tea took a minute to take in all the information she had gained. Her friend had a troubled upbringing, was blamed for a death she had no part in, and became a spy. Suddenly she felt her head begin spinning, but she had to force herself t not feel it. She felt as though Kisara was barely halfway through her story. "Um, who are... well the others?"

Kisara turned to her friend, "Do you remember that day almost two weeks ago when Joey, Bakura and Mana were talking about their missing relatives?"

Tea thought for a moment. She had forgotten all about that conversation, it'd been too depressing to remember, and now she was remembering it slightly. "Yeah, I remember something like that. The details are a bit fuzzy, though."

"That's alright." Kisara thought for a moment. She was trying to think of a way to say what she had to which was easy as well as not blunt. But there was no other way. "Crayze is the younger brother of Ms... Ishizu. Akefia, well he's Bakura's missing cousin. Dark is really Mahad, Mana's older brother. And Draca... she's Serenity Wheeler. She is Joey's little sister."

Tea stood suddenly. She thought maybe she shouldn't speak but the words were bubbling out. She couldn't stop the words that could be considered cruel. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Those three are so worried about their family and you just let them continue to think..." She couldn't finish.

"I had no choice." Kisara bit out, interrupting Tea's misplaced grief. "I wanted to speak up, but I couldn't. I had to keep secrets and yes, I lied to all of you. But know this Tea, the only reason I lied or held back is because I wanted to protect all of you." She had been angry at her friend for misunderstanding, but by the end of her rant, she was whispering. All the times she stared out into space she wanted to let someone in. But for her friends to have that knowledge would mean putting them in danger. And even if it meant keeping her most important secrets from them, she wanted them safe.

Tea was silent. She hadn't meant to be cruel. She didn't even know why she said what she did. She could see why her silver-haired friend hadn't said anything. Kisara had wished for her friends to be safe, so all she knew and all she felt was bottled up. Deep inside Tea felt sorrow for her friend, but she couldn't help being angry for the information Kisara withheld. It was frustrating for Tea to have these conflicting emotions.

Kisara regretted snapping at her friend. She understood that what she was revealing could be a bit much for anyone. Even someone as strong as Tea could be affected mentally. She saw Tea's face shift from emotion to emotion and sighed, deciding to continue.

"Nearly six months ago Ishizu sent Crayze, Akefia and I on a mission. We were sent to Kaiba Corp. Once there we snuck in stole some top secret files and left. It was simple, and I didn't think it was that special of a job until a few weeks after, when Dark gave me a key and told me to run." Kisara took the silver key from around her neck and handed it to Tea who was now sitting.

Tea felt the key delicately with her fingers. It had swirling designs and looked like one of those old keys one would see in a historical movie. She marveled at how the key looked so delicate and yet so sturdy at the same time. She took note also of two empty circular engravings. "What are these?"

Kisara glanced at the key and saw where Tea was pointing. "When Dark opened the files Ishizu had him turn them into IG Chips. They look like small blue gems. That's what those hold."

Tea thought about that for a moment and remembered something, "But you had those put on Seto's dragon!"

"I returned them to their rightful owner." Kisara stared at her watch for a moment, "Look, I'm running short on time. Are there any questions you have for me?"

Tea thought hurriedly about anything else she had ever wanted to know. Kisara was a throw-away who had been born in Domino. She didn't have amnesia, she remembered everything quite clearly. And the silver key held the program that was stolen: the program she escaped with. There was only one thing she still wondered about.

"Your scars..." She said, looking at Kisara who began to unconsciously trace one with her fingertips.

"Bullet wounds. Two of my ex-comrades were chasing me, Yamato and Kentarou, and when they shot at me their bullets pierced my arms." Kisara held back on the full explanation, deciding Tea didn't need to know about her fall from the building into the bay. She knew her friend would not be too happy about that. Knowing Tea, she would freak out and rant about how Kisara's life could have ended. At the moment Kisara had no time for a rant. She stood, "Is there anything else?"

Tea blinked. "Uh... no?"

Kisara stood silent for a moment. To say she wasn't scarred would be untrue. She was scarred that she was putting Tea and all of her friends and family in danger. But she couldn't turn back now. She had to end it. She had to gain her freedom... or die trying.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tea." Kisara said. She smiled as realistically as she could. She couldn't let Tea know that something was wrong. She knew she would probably not be seeing her brunette friend again. Still, just the sound of those four words gave Kisara some hope that she would stay alive and return to her freedom.

"Okay..." Tea watched as Kisara walked away. When Kisara was out of the park, Tea began following her.

* * *

><p>Ishizu Ishtar stood in the main lobby of the two-story building, next to Yamato's desk, speaking into the phone. "I don't care what it takes Kurisaki! Get that tech for me." She slammed the phone down. She ran her hand through her hair. She knew she shouldn't have trusted the newbie Kurisaki to travel to Europe to get the technology that would make Ishizu invincible. Unfortunately she had no other options. Draca was trying to figure out some things about Dragon. Crayze, Akefia, and Dark were nowhere to be found, and that was what troubled Ishizu Ishtar the most.<p>

Draca entered the lobby from outside, "Ms. Ishtar, I found Dragon's so-called family." Just as Draca was entering the building, the doors crashed open and Draca was pinned to the floor. She groaned as she tried to push off whatever was holding her down. She was not strong enough.

Ishizu's eyes widened and the agents around her looked up at the commotion. Then the Ishtar woman began laughing, "I knew it! I knew you'd return to me!" The person pinning Draca to the tile floor looked up and glared at Ishizu with icy blue eyes. "I just had no idea you would come so soon, Dragon."

Dragon's hand went to her hip, pulling at something, and then she was pointing a gun at Ishizu. Ishizu's eyes widened at her former agent. "I'm not returning to you, Ishizu Ishtar. I came to break free of this twisted prison of mine."

Ishizu began laughing, "How do you plan to achieve freedom if you are here?"

"I am going to shut you down Ishizu." Dragon said, the gun clicking in her hand, ready to be fired.

"You and what army?" Draca ground out from under her.

Dragon let the bullet loose, an explosion in Draca's ear, and it made a silver box on the wall blow apart. Dragon knew what it was; it was the mainframe of all the computers in the so-called company. That was the first thing to go. Once she destroyed the hard-drive of Ishizu's computer, the Ishtar Group would go under.

Ishizu turned around and saw the sparking box. The majority of her secrets were gone forever now. Her blood boiled and she began seeing red as her anger was made known. "You little bitch," She said, turning around. She saw the girl she once considered her number one holding the gun with a steady hand. Ishizu's eyes darkened as her gaze shifted to Draca, who was currently pinned underneath the older girl. Dragon was literally sitting on Draca with the younger girls' arms pinned under her knees.

"Destroy all the files," Dragon moved the arm that was holding the weapon. The barrel was pressed against the younger girl's head. Dragon looked once more at her former employer, "Do that and I won't put a bullet through Serenity Wheeler's head." Dragon's fingers threatened to start shaking. She knew she couldn't actually kill someone. She was a spy. Crayze was the assassin. Dragon could hurt someone: hit or beat them. But she could never kill someone.

Ishizu hesitated, repressing a smirk, "Very well." She turned around, and began making for her office. Suddenly she turned around, "Yamato!"

Dragon whipped her head, silver ponytail swinging, and dodged the bullet that came from the gun in the agent's large hand. "Now that's not fair!" Dragon said, smiling as she took the gun from Draca's head, aiming at Yamato. Two shots rang out. Yamato screamed and collapsed. Dragon shot him twice in his left leg, much like she had done to Kentarou the night she first disappeared. Unfortunately, when she turned to shoot at Yamato she had lifted one leg. It shouldn't have been enough, but it was.

Just as Dragon turned back to face Ishizu, Draca-or rather Serenity-swung her fist at her captor. Dragon grunted as she fell back, losing any and all hold of her captor. Serenity was soon on her feet, pulling out two of the many daggers hidden on her person. She took a defensive position, glaring at the silver-haired girl, "I looked up to you Dragon, you were my mentor: my sister! You betrayed me!"

Dragon glared right back at the girl, "Serenity... you are fourteen-years-old. You should be entering high school, getting dates, and hanging out with people your age. You should be worried about things like peer pressure, not secret missions and bio-weapons! I realized that. I didn't betray you, I just broke free."

Serenity threw one dagger at Dragon, nearly clipping her long silver locks. "You bitch! You abandoned me. I was the one who had to step into your position." She threw another dagger. Dragon dodged once more. It lodged into the wall to the left of her head.

Suddenly Dragon was in action. She was fighting Serenity while trying to make her way over to Ishizu. The woman was simply standing there and smiling as she watched the fight progress. For her it was like some twisted dream to see the two spies fighting. One was her prodigy and the other was a would-be. She wanted to see who would win.

Unfortunately for Ishizu and all the rest who were loyal to the Ishtar Group, no one knew what was happening at that very moment.

Tea had followed closely behind Kisara. She watched as Kisara pinned the girl with long brown hair to the floor, and as Kisara shot the man. She watched as Kisara began fighting the brunette, and that was all she could take. She remembered that Kisara said something about running out of time. This was what her friend had been talking about. She ran. She had to find someone, anyone, who could help. It was pure luck when she ran into the two police officers who had been taking a coffee break.

"Hey missy, are you alright?" The blond officer said as he caught the girl who nearly collided with him.

Tea shook her head as she tried to catch her breath. She had good stamina but she had sprinted which was not always the best idea.

"What's wrong?" The black-haired officer, next to the blond, said.

"My friend... she's in trouble!"

The officers glanced at each other, slight panic evident in their eyes. This girl could not be older than high school age. If her friend was in trouble, it was likely that her friend was around the same age. They knew about the kinds of trouble that teenagers could get into. But they had no idea the kind of trouble this specific teenager could get into.

Tea's mind was in a blur. She heard the officer's say that backup may be needed. They told her to stay where she was until she could show them two and the backup where her friend was. Images flashed so quickly through her mind's eye. She saw Kisara fighting the brunette, and the black-haired woman was smiling. The man who had been shot was down on the floor, moaning in pain. Another person in the lobby stood behind the black-haired woman, and she held a gun ready to fire. It was pointing at Kisara.

Suddenly, Tea was running once more. Her adrenaline kept her going as the officers shouted for her to stop. Soon she was in front of the building where her friend was no doubt fighting for her life. Tea Gardener burst into the building.

"Kisara!"

Dragon, now named Kisara, turned and saw her friend running toward her. 'No,' Kisara mouthed. Her attention slipped for that moment and it was then a gunshot rang loud in her ear. Tea fell to the ground. Warm, red blood seeped from the bullet hole in her abdomen. Her mouth froze in shock, as her body hit the floor. Her eyes were wide as her vision was blurred by blood red tears. She could move no longer.

"No!" Kisara screamed. Her fist came into contact with Serenity's jaw, and her feet took her to her fallen friend.

Kisara held her friend in her lap.

The officers burst into the room, shouting at everyone to put down their weapons.

Tea closed her eyes.

A single tear fell from Kisara's left eye.

* * *

><p>AN: You know... the only reason this chapter was finished when it was because of Dutch and Norwegian symphonic metal; you got to love that music! So I know the ending all happened kind of fast but I needed to end it, and this was the only way I could think of. And also, please don't kill me! I don't know if any Tea fans are reading this but still, I don't deserve to die! Besides, you have to admit you knew something bad was going to happen when Tea began following Kisara.

...Please review... See you next time...

_Next Time: Explanations, worries, confessions, employment, new friends, worries, hand-holding, and did I mention worries?_

Love, Lunae (as she runs away from possibly homicidal readers).


	4. Beginning

A/N: Okay, before I start the final chapter, I feel that something important needs to be said. I am no good when it comes to killing characters off. Even though I know life has few happy endings, I love the whole 'Happily Ever After' feel of most stories. So there's a hint for what this chapter ends up like.

You know this chapter wasn't supposed to exist, the third was supposed to be the last, but I didn't want a ten thousand word chapter. So... shutting up now.

Oh the final chapter... :,) Happy tears...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Beginning<em>

Kisara Akizuki stared blankly at the tiled floor, reliving the past two hours. It seemed like a lifetime ago. It was an event that happened far too quickly. She held her head in her hands, knowing that it was her fault. She was trained by one of Japan's top wanted, and she had been trained to respond better that she had.

She remembered fighting Serenity, formerly known as Draca, and shooting Yamato. She remembered attempting to make her way to Ishizu, but failing. 'Kisara!' Tea came just when she shouldn't have. Kisara should have known that her friendship-oriented friend would follow her. Kisara chuckled sadly; realizing that there was no way the brunette could have left her alone after the truth was revealed. Then she remembered that the situation now was her fault. If Kisara hadn't become distracted, Serenity wouldn't have been able to get the gun at her waist.

She still saw Tea's face frozen in a silent scream. The gunshot still rang in her ears as the bullet lodged itself in Tea's abdomen. Kisara stared down at her hands, and though they were clean she could still feel the warmth of Tea's blood.

"Miss?"

Kisara looked up wide-eyed at the woman. She wore a surgical gown and a mask hung from her right ear. Kisara was silent as she stood, staring expectantly at the nurse.

"Your friend was lucky. The bullet didn't penetrate any vital organs." She paused, "However, she lost a lot of blood and while the bullet didn't penetrate any organs, it grazed her liver. Her condition as of right now is not good. She has slipped into a coma."

"A coma?" Kisara said, happy that Tea was alive but still worried.

"Yes, and with the condition her body is in, it may be for the best. She will heal this way. However, if she does not come out of the coma in three to four weeks, her chances of waking up again will be lessened by the day."

* * *

><p>"Your name is Kisara Akizuki, correct?"<p>

"Yes."

"State your affiliation with the Ishtar Group."

"Forced employment: Spy. Formerly known as Dragon."

The interrogator wrote on the paper in front of him. Then he turned to the other three people who surrounded the silver-haired girl.

"State your names."

The blonde tanned boy spoke first, "Marik Ishtar, formerly Crayze, with a 'y'. Assassin, but I never actually killed anyone!"

The brunette spoke, "Mahad Madar, formerly Dark. Hacker, or the techie."

The third man spoke, "Akefia Ryou. Thief."

The man wrote all this down, flipping papers and putting them in order.

Kisara sighed inwardly, thinking that the interrogation would never end. She wished to see her friends, and tell them what had put Tea in the hospital. It would be fine to reveal her secrets, now that Ishizu Ishtar was behind bars and her agents were being interrogated before their destination was decided.

Akefia held Kisara's hand. He knew she was worried about her friend. Kisara had told the three former agents about Tea and the end of the Ishtar Group while they waited for the interrogator. They had also told Kisara about where they had been the day they ran away from the oppressive hold of Ishizu. They stayed at a hotel, and Mahad used his computer knowledge to work against his former oppressor. Akefia just shut down; he was worried about Kisara and the fact that Ishizu was setting her sights on ending Kisara's life. Marik was also having a hard time, after seeing for the first time in eight years how wrong his sister's actions were.

This interrogator pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You all claim to have been forcibly employed. Three of you claim to have been kidnapped. I find all of this very hard to..." A noise from the hall made the bespectacled man turn silent, as each of the five people in the room turned to stare at the door.

"Do you not see the badge?"

"Well, yes, but..."

The door burst open, "Then there should be no objections." The woman that burst through the door had black hair that was cut short in a pixie-style. She was dressed professionally and had lavender eyes that pierced the soul. "Officer Yota, please leave while I speak with these ex-criminals."

The man couldn't leave soon enough, stumbling his way out of the interrogation room. The woman slammed the door shut behind him. She stared intensely at the four people left in the room before she burst into laughter. "Man, they thought I was serious!" She sat in the chair across from Kisara, Akefia, Mahad, and Marik.

The four looked at each other, before Mahad spoke, "May I ask who you are?"

The woman showed them her badge that showed she was CIA: Tokyo Division. "Special Agent Violet Harding. You can't imagine how many agents wanted to come here when we heard what had happened. Imagine: one of the most elusive criminals brought to justice because a teenage girl wanted to help her friend and got shot in the process." Kisara flinched. "But the director sent me. Look, nobody cares about what you did when in the Ishtar Group. The important thing is that you all contributed to its downfall."

"But Tea is comatose because of me." Kisara said, just loud enough for Violet to hear her.

"No. Your friend is in her current state because Serenity Wheeler was trying to prove herself to the wrong people. Don't ever let anyone tell you different Kisara. Ishizu Ishtar did, in her lust for power she lost her humanity. And now she will never leave her prison block."

"What about Dra-Serenity?" Marik asked, still not used to using everyone's real names. They were free now, and no longer had code names to follow.

"She will sit in jail until a social worker comes and takes her to a juvenile detention center. She must pay for her crimes."

"What will happen to us?" Kisara asked, squeezing Akefia's hand and Marik's newly arrived hand.

Violet smiled kindly, "You know, I suddenly find myself promoted and in need of a team over at the CIA. How would you like to be my team? We would be stationed here in Domino."

The four supposed 'ex-criminals' looked to each other. Then they looked at the CIA agent.

* * *

><p>Kisara stared at her hands that were clenched on her lap. The group around her consisted of Yugi, Atem, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Duke, Seto, Mokuba, Mana, and Mai. While the guys were letting the information set in, Mana and Mai sat on either side of Kisara to hug her. The silver-haired girl hugged the arms that were in front of her closer to her person with her hands. She was tougher than this, but at the moment she needed the comfort.<p>

Yugi was the first to speak, "If you told all this to Tea yesterday, then where is she? We haven't heard from her since yesterday."

"She's at Clover hospital, in a coma." She saw the shock cross over have of the faces, others were questioning. "Joey, I'm sorry, but your sister shot Tea in the stomach."

Joey staggered back, leaning onto the wall of the Moto Game Shop. He was too shocked that his sister, newly alive to him, actually shot his friend.

"And now?" Seto said, speaking for the first time since the story had begun.

Kisara sighed, still holding onto Mai and Mana's arms, "Akefia, Mahad, Marik and I are Domino CIA. We're in a special division with a new boss."

Mana couldn't hold it in any longer, "What about my brother?" She pulled away, looking into Kisara's ice blue eyes.

"See for yourself," she nodded toward the entrance. There stood three men. One had dark brown hair, the second was sandy-blond, and the third had white hair that stuck out at odd angles.

"Brother!" Mana said, launching into her brother's arms.

Bakura went slowly to Akefia, "Is it really you, cousin?"

Akefia nodded as Bakura hugged him.

Marik sat in the seat that Mana had vacated and Kisara wrapped an arm around his shoulders. She knew he was missing his sister. No matter how evil Ishizu was, she was the only family this boy had left. Marik leaned into Kisara, as he felt the warmth from his surrogate sister. Neither Kisara nor Marik saw the flash of anger and jealousy on Seto's face. Mai looked around at the tan boy at Kisara's side.

"What about you, kid?"

He looked up at the woman, "My sister is in jail. She was the leader of Ishtar Group." He looked down, ashamedly. "She used to be nice, before big brother Odion died..."

Atem looked at the boy, "You can't help your sister, but you can help yourself by making better decisions than she did." Marik nodded at the Egyptian, suddenly feeling as though he could look up to the tanned teen.

"Kisara, can I talk to you in the back room?" Yugi said suddenly. Kisara looked at the vertically challenged youth as she stood, abandoning her place next to Marik.

Seto glanced out of the corner of his eye, watching Kisara disappear into the back with the so-called 'midget'. He wanted to speak to his friend too, but with all the people in the shop... what he had to say just couldn't be said with an audience. Though he felt no rivalry between himself and Yugi on one subject, he inched his way toward the door.

"How did it happen?" He heard Yugi asked, sounding sadder than he had looked.

Kisara sighed, "It's all my fault. She followed me, and now..." Seto heard the silver-haired girl take a shuddering breath. "I was fighting Serenity, trying to lead the fight to where Ishizu was standing. But that little brat had two knives. It took all my concentration just to avoid getting hurt. I... I made the mistake of getting distracted when Tea came in and shouted my name. The gun that I had been able to retrieve from the dock the day I fell from the building, it was at my waist. Serenity grabbed it in that one stupid moment."

Seto heard a quiet bang, and assumed that Kisara connected her fist with a table. "It was my fault."

"No," Seto said, swinging into the doorway. "It wasn't your fault."

Kisara stared wide-eyed at her friend. She could have screamed in frustration at how all the people around her were doing things that she should have known about, and yet they still took her by surprise. She was beginning to think that maybe she was losing her edge. Maybe joining the CIA: Tokyo was the best decision she could have made. With this she would have the chance to hone her skills once more.

"I looked away, Seto. I forgot the number one lesson of fighting: Never look away from your opponent. It was horrible technique. I should have..." Seto cut her off.

"Kisara, shut up." Then she was wrapped up in his arms, staring wide-eyed over his shoulder. Seto clenched his eyes shut as he held on tight to the first friend he'd ever had. He feared that she would push him away, for if she did he didn't know how he would handle the heartbreak. So many thoughts went through his head before he felt her slender arms wrap around his middle. (Also, the reader is to be aware that Yugi has already left the room, he left while Kisara was talking to Seto.)

Seto contained the sigh of relief that nearly escaped his throat, but his eyes widened as he felt wetness on his shoulder. He held her tighter as he realized that she was crying silently against his shoulder. He didn't know what to say so he just stood there, holding tight to silently crying girl.

She took a shuddering breath, "Seto, what if... what if Tea d-dies?" She struggled to say around the lump in her throat.

Seto's eyes widened. He never had to comfort someone in this capacity before so he just said what he thought, "If, and only if, Gardener dies, it will not be your fault. You made a mistake, but Serenity Wheeler took the gun, she is the only one to blame. And as for Gardener, abdomen wounds are tricky; only time will tell."

Kisara squeezed harder, and Seto ran his fingers through her long silky hair. They stayed like that, until Kisara was calm once more.

* * *

><p>For the next month, everyone was on edge, even Seto Kaiba. Tea's parents worried constantly, and didn't blame Kisara at all, even though the silver-haired girl had tried endlessly to blame herself. They were at the hospital when they could be. The one thing that can be said is that Tea was never alone.<p>

Mai would sit with her while everyone else was either working or at school. At three o'clock Yugi would take her place.

Yugi was a sight during that month. He never left Tea's side once he got to the hospital, not even to eat. His friends were worried about him but nothing could make him budge except the nightly call when visiting hours were over.

He had confided in Atem that he wanted to be the first one Tea saw when she woke up. While some in the group sometimes had doubts that Tea would ever wake up, Yugi never did. He forced himself not to have those doubts because the one time he did he broke down crying to his cousin and grandfather.

Kisara wasn't much better, but she had Seto to keep her in line. The few times that she had refused to get up to eat Seto had lifted her from the chair to go to the cafeteria. Neither of them could say that they minded but they wished it had been under different circumstances.

Mana brought Mahad and Marik by a few times. The two ex-Ishtar agents felt guilty because they weren't there to help. Mana tried to tell them that they had no reason to feel guilty, but they didn't listen.

Duke came by with Bakura, Akefia, Tristan, and Joey one time. Akefia also felt the guilt that his fellow ex-agents felt. At one point he had put his hand on her forehead in a silent apology to the comatose girl. Bakura had looked at his cousin in question, but saw from the look on his face that his scar-faced cousin felt nothing for the girl.

Mokuba and Taro also came in a few times, having been close to the comatose girl as well.

So, Tea Gardener was never alone. There were always at least two people in the room. All the people who knew her wanted to be there when she woke up.

During that month Joey went to the prison to see his sister. He saw that Serenity felt no remorse for having shot Tea. He tried to talk to her, get her to think, but she wouldn't budge in her thinking. She would talk about how Ishizu had a visionary plan. But Joey would tell her that a plan to introduce deadly weapons to civilian society was a horrible idea, as well as dangerous. He was only able to visit her twice before their mother came to take Serenity to a juvenille detention center in Tokyo.

Mai was always outside the prison when Joey left. She would hold his hand and walk with him in silence while he was thinking about his sister. She knew he had wanted his sister back, and now that she was back she was in prison. Although Joey didn't show it, she knew he was having his own problems, without showing them. She still couldn't tell him how she felt, but she never felt it more than when Serenity was taken to Tokyo. Joey had broken down. He had shown up on Mai's doorstep all broken up. It was then she knew that she did indeed love the boy who was two years younger than her. She also knew that she couldn't say anything about it.

During that month, Mana and Atem got their act together pretty quickly, as Tea would say. Between their equal worry for their dancing friend and the increased time they spent together, they started dating. They were happy together when they weren't thinking about their comatose friend. Kisara and Mai were also happy for this development.

By the end of the first month Kisara and Seto had also become a couple. Though no one knew how it had happened, they were happy that it had finally happened. Although Marik, Akefia and Mahad all had something along the lines of a threat to say to Seto. Though he would never admit it to anyone, Seto was actually scared by their threats of bodily harm. Despite that, nothing could keep them apart when they were together.

Now, whenever Kisara was at the hospital, so was Seto. Even in school, when they were able to choose groups they would be together. They would eat lunch together, and Seto even began walking home with Kisara. His bodyguards had qualms about the young CEO walking, but Seto knew that his CIA girlfriend actually had better qualifications than even Kemo. Then again, that rogue had double-crossed the Kaibas, so it wasn't hard to be better than him.

With help from each other both of their hearts began to warm. Kisara's eyes lost their ice, as did Seto's heart. He still had trouble showing his emotions, but Kisara's raw honesty was more than enough for the both of them.

And as for Yugi, he was as he was that first week: withdrawn. Nothing could make him perk up. He only wanted Tea to wake up. All of his friends worried because the spiky-haired youth was not eating as well as he should and was getting thinner and paler by the day. Hopes that Tea would awaken escalated, in worry for the boy's health.

Then, near the end of the month, Tea's condition worsened. Her body began shutting down, and doctors feared the worst. Her friends and family were at the hospital from the start of visiting hours to the end. Only five were in the room at a time, but the rest stayed in the waiting room. Yugi, however, never left her side.

For nearly a week, all hope seemed to be lost. Tea had been moved to the hospice floor, the floor on which death is but a footstep away. Her friends and family were beside themselves. They tried talking to ease the tension, but somehow it never helped. They all thought that the brunette was done for, though they desperately hopped for a miracle. Two days passed, and the brunette's loved ones began counting the hours. All hope was lost.

Another change occurred one day right after the hospice nurses had left the room. Yugi was left holding her hand, staring blankly out the window on the opposite side of the room.

* * *

><p>It started with a twitch and a beep half a second sooner than it had been coming. Both went unnoticed by the run-down teen. Then her fingers began moving, and her heartbeat quickened to a healthy pace. This the teen did notice.<p>

Yugi looked around frantically from the machine to the girl in the hospital bed. All ten of her fingers were flexing as her eyes moved behind her eyelids. Yugi stared in awe, as the previously dying girl began rousing from her seemingly permanent slumber.

"Nurse!" He shouted, not daring to move for fear it would break the spell, and the girl would cease to show signs of life.

The young blonde named Destiny came running, "What's wrong, Mr. Moto?" It was then she saw the girl moving, beginning to groan. "I can't believe it," she whispered, in awe as well. As fast as she came, she was gone to retrieve more nurses.

When Tea felt her eyes shoot open, the first thing she saw was the burning light. Her eyes closed quickly in reflex. After blinking her heavy eyelids, she stared into wide, teary violet eyes. "Yu...gi..." She said quietly, in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah Tea, it me. I'm here." Yugi said, letting his tears fall down his smiling face. He brought her hand up to his face, rubbing it against his cheek.

Just after this Yugi was kicked out of the room as female nurses began attacking the girl with hygiene products and medical equipment. He didn't actually get a good look at what they had on the cart and in their arms. It was at this moment he noticed for the first time, the ferocious growling his stomach made every three seconds.

He made his way down to the hospital cafeteria and ordered himself a big dinner. By the time he was finished, his hunger was satisfied. In the restroom he noticed how run-down he looked. The food had managed to give him more energy, so he splashed some warm water on his perpetually smiling face. After he dried his face with some paper towels he looked cleaner and he was noticeably less pale.

It took all he had to keep from skipping back to Tea's room. By the time he got back, Tea looked healthy. Her damp hair hung around her face, and she looked as though she had never been dying. Tea smiled when she saw Yugi again, "So Yugi, I hear you never left my side." She smiled mischievously as the boy's thin face brightened to a deep red.

"Well, I was worried."

She laughed lightly, and weakly reached for his hand. Once she had it in her grip she spoke, "I know, I'm glad."

The smile on her face was too cute for Yugi's resistance, and from over the railings he took her into his arms. He buried his face into her damp hair and breathed in the generic shampoo the nurses had used on her. Tea sat in shock for a moment, but slowly she wrapped her arms around his middle, clutching to his back. "Tea, please, don't ever scare me like that again." He pulled back staring into her cerulean eyes.

She smiled a small smile, "I promise."

Neither knew how it happened, but once she promised that Yugi was kissing her. It was so innocent and yet exciting, just as a first kiss should be. Neither had any idea how long it had lasted, but they knew it ended when someone cleared their throat from behind them.

Yugi turned around and Tea looked up to see Seto and Kisara. Tea's eyes widened more at their intertwined fingers then at the flowers Seto held.

As Kisara was hugging the life out of Tea she said, "Well, that didn't take long. I thought for sure you would never tell Yugi how you felt." Tea smiled and hugged her friend back.

Soon more people filed into the room, each looking skeptical about the formerly dying girl being awake. But everyone smiled as they saw the cerulean eyes that belonged to Tea. Kisara introduced the three that Tea didn't recognize as her comrades: Akefia, Marik and Mahad. She smiled as she looked around at the many people who cared for her. A part of her wondered where her parents were but then she remembered that they were at mandatory conferences. She knew they would be there as soon as they could.

Tea looked around at her friends. Mai was telling Joey to do something, and he was on the verge of obeying. Tristan and Duke were taking to the one called Marik, an old friend of Kisara's. Bakura was talking to his cousin Akefia. Atem was getting the talk from Mahad as Mana hugged her brother. Kisara and Seto held each other's hand, telling Tea about the events of the month she was comatose. And then there was Yugi, he sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand. In that moment, as she was surrounded by new and old friends alike, she knew that everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>You know, I could have written so much more but, it needed to end. I know almost nothing about a coma or if anyone actually recovers from hospice. But I know from experience that one wishes for this to be true when their loved one is in hospice care. But anywho...<p>

Many thanks and much love to: raven-anya, ShinabaMorotomo, SeraphicUrbi, maddiethevampire, miaou5, biskittens, Ricebovino, MackenzieMedica, and those people without real SN's 3 Thanks to you all this became my most popular fic! (As of the moment I post this...)

Also big internet hugs to raven-anya and SeraphicUrbi who played beta for this story a couple times. You two are super special awesome people who helped make this story awesome!

If you review the chapters before the last one your name can end up there too. (Hint Hint)

Keep an eye out for my next Seto x Kisara fic, most likely available in a couple months, 'Dragon Princess'. You get three guesses on who the princess is, the first two don't count.

_Until that time, Lots o' Love,_

_Lunae_


	5. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE DON'T IGNORE

Hey guys!

So, I can't believe I'm doing this now that I just started college... but... I have the intense urge to. I will be going through Disappear, picking it apart, and editing it. Then... there is a 90% chance that I MAY write a sequel... I have to get the whole story in my head before I can promise that extra 10%. As I went through the reviews for Disappear I saw a lot of comments about typos, and surprisingly... a few about disappointments that it was so short... So. I will go through it. And post the edited chapters one at a time. Then, I will gather every plot bunny that ever existed for a sequel, and attempt to make one. I hope you don't get your hopes up: it will likely take a long time. But, I wanna try it. So, to my lovely disappear readers! I can't wait to hear from you! What do you think?


End file.
